Love and Friendship Digi3
by Climbing Rose
Summary: UPDATED! The digivovling armor and computer gates have been destroyed by a new evil which has entered the Digiworld. A portal was created just outside of Odiaba. And so the journey continues... Chpt 18 up! Season One Characters.
1. Gennai

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch1.-'Gennai?'

The screen opened to an empty computer class. The words 'Odaiba High School, Japan' displayed themselves on the lower left side of the screen. The camera has brought you to the open door, which has a clock above it, showing you that it is last period. 

Talking and laughter can be heard outside the classroom and soon, a few students slowly drift into the room. The camera zoomed in on a tall girl with shoulder length, auburn hair and shimmering, mahogany eyes. She is wearing a green uniform just like all the other girls, but for some reason, she seemed to stick out more then the rest. Maybe it's the way she carried herself, the look on her face, or in her eyes. It's a look of understanding and knowledge, like she's been through something...something out of the ordinary. Her name, Sora Takenouchi, emerges in the center of the screen, right under her chin. She walked to her computer, and slipped her backpack onto the back of her chair.

"Hey, Sora! Great game yesterday, you've got a great arm," a boy yelled to her from across the room, referring to the tennis match Sora won the day before.

"Thanks, Josh, but I'm sure you could've done just as well...if you didn't have that cast." She answered her injured teammate.

"Yeah, stupid cast." Billy, Josh's friend, said tapping the cast on Josh's leg.Billy gave the cast an evil look.The three laughed as more students entered the classroom. Sora slid into her seat, just as the bell rang and the professor walked into class.The teacher began writing the class work assignment on the board.Sora looked around the room and her eyes fell on the empty seat beside her. _Hm…Matt's not here. I wonder if he went with TK and his mom to see Kari in the spelling competition with Tai and his parents. _Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher's voice. When she glanced up, she saw a boy she knew very well at the door, obviously late. The camera interrupted, freezing the screen to allow the words 'Yamato Ishida' to appear under his chin. It then faded, returning back to the scene. Matt smiled an "uh-oh" kind of smile at Sora and glanced at the teacher.

"Miss Katura?" Sora interrupted louder then she expected and all eyes turned to her.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Um...did you get that paper I left on your desk?"

"What paper?" The teacher turned, leaving her back to the door and the empty chair. Sora quickly waved for Matt to come in and he quietly sneaked into the classroom, and jumped into his chair just as the teacher turned back around.

"I don't see any papers with your name on them, Sora."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Miss Katura, maybe I'm thinking of the wrong class."

"It's okay Sora, and Matt-" Matt sweat dropped and looked at the teacher.

"Y-yes?" He asked, hoping she didn't see him late to class.

"Why don't you take off your backpack and stay awhile." She said, turning to the board. Matt practically fell over with relief.

"Yes, ma'am."

Matt settled himself in his chair, as the rest of the class laughed quietly among themselves, and started their assignments. Sora leaned over to the side of her chair to fish in her backpack for a sheet of paper that had her notes from yesterday on it. Matt looked down at Sora, wanting to voice his thanks but not wanting anyone, especially the teacher, to hear. Thinking over his ''cool, independent Matt'' image, he looked around the noisy room, only to find everyone involved in their own things. __

_Ha! I found it!_Sora thought to herself.Her hand enclosed around the paper and she pulled it out.She started to close up her bag and unaware that Matt was watching her, as she fiddled with her backpack. Matt slouched down in the chair and tilted his face to the side, making his mouth conveniently close to Sora's ear. 

"Yo, Takenouchi," he murmured. Sora tensed a little, the warm air tickled her ear and the voice so close made a shiver run down her back, when she realized it was Matt she blushed. "Thanks," he whispered. Sora zippered the pouch on the front of her backpack, hoping her face wasn't noticeably red, she lifted her head up to answer him.She found his face about an inch away from hers, "n-no problem," she stammered. They both saw that the other was blushing and quickly turned back to their computer screens.

Ten minutes later, Matt had his computer program up and running when a frustrated groan interrupted him.He turned towards the sound to find Sora still trying to find her program.

"Ohhhhh...... This computer hates me!" Sora whined and dropped her head on the keyboard.

"File Not Found" The computer's programmed voice responded, for practically the bigillionth time.

Matt watched the screen return to the start up page. Sora growled and muttered from the keyboard, under her breath, "I'll not find you..."

"Need help?" Matt offered, half laughing at Sora's dramatic scene.

Sora sat up quickly realizing she was still in class "That would be great" Sora answered, relieved she pushed her seat back a tad to give Matt a little room, without the teacher noticing.Matt cast a sideways glance at the teacher and slid his chair a little closer to Sora's. He leaned over her a little and began typing on the keyboard. 

"Okay," Matt said bring up the screen, "what's it under?"

"Sora"

"Password." The obnoxious programmed computer voice stated.Matt turned to Sora.

"Promise not to tell anyone, not even Tai?" She asked, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Promise."

She leaned over towards his ear.This time Matt was the one to blush slightly.She cupped one hand around his ear and whispered the password to him.A smile burst across his face.

"Really?" He asked. Sora responded by nodding."I like this password," He said typing it in.The computer shows a huge list.

"It should be on the bottom right underneath the Takenouchi file. But whenever I scroll down it kicks me out because of some font error." Sora explained

"Well then, how bout we change the font." Matt suggested bringing the mouse up to fonts."How about this one?" He suggested, highlighting the font called Gen. Digital. (Gen. meaning general) 

"Sure," Sora answers, smiling, "that one always reminds me of Gennai."

"Yeah, me too." They were silent for a moment as the computer changed the font, then Matt began to rescroll down the list.They scanned the list above, and then Matt gasped pausing in the middle."Sora, did you write this?" He asked highlighting a file labeled 'Child of Love'.Sora's eyes went wide.

"No.. I've never seen that before in my life!"

"Should I open it?"Matt asked looking at Sora.Sora nodded slowly.Matt double-clicked on the mouse.The file opened revealing a folder titled 'Digital Calling'.With out asking Matt quickly opened that one to.There on the screen, appeared a picture of Gennai doing jumping jacks and underneath flashed 'e-mail' in bold red lettering.Sora and Matt let out a gasp.

"Just like on Izzy's old computer!" she murmured under her breath, taking the mouse, with matt's hand still attached, and clicking on the blinking lettering. She began reading the screen intently.

Calling all Original Digi-Destines!

-A new evil has been unleashed in the digiworld.All of your digimon tried to fight it, but apparently they weren't strong enough.The Digi-Armor has been destroyed along with all its fighting forms.The armor digivices where destroyed in such a way that the newest digidestines digimon won't ever be able to digivolve, unless the evil is completely destroyed.With the exception of Gatomon and Patamon of course, they can still digivolve to angemon and angewomon.The fights made a bunch of holes that will be able to teleport you to the Digiworld.When you arrive there you must find your partners.With your help and the old digivices you should be able to defeat the smaller foes.A new Digivovling has been developed, which will help you finish off the bigger ones. I decided to call it Digi-humanize.It allows you and your digimon to connect with each other, so that you both digivovle.Of course you'll need to acquire some new devices called digi-connecters.As well as have a strong bond with your digimon, and your friends, which I wouldn't worry about.The portal is located on the outside of Odiaba, and will only remain open for 3 more hours.If all of you can not make it, do not be to worried, as long as one of you make it, you will all be fine.Another fight will re-open the portal.Have Mimi fly in as soon as possible.When you receive this e-mail please write me back. I will keep everyone updated as to when the next portal openings are.Good Luck! Always remember to put down the cover after you flush.

-Gennai-

"Well no doubt that's Gennai.." Sora said, excited.Attached to the note, at the bottom of the screen, was a map of Tokyo.A bunch of red X's showed up in different areas indicating the portals. The closest one to them appeared to be an hour drive from Matt's house.

"Yeah." Matt said his eyes were sparkling.At that precise moment Sora and Matt both realized that Sora's hand was still on the mouse, or more precisely, on Matt's hand.

"Sorry," She said releasing Matt and the mouse from her hand. "Guess I was a little excited, it's been so long since I've heard from-" Sora said, almost sadly.

"It's okay.They'll be all right.I miss them too."Sora looked at Matt, who appeared downcast, and kind of glum._How silly, of course he would understand.He must miss Gabumon terribly._

Suddenly Matt looked up, his smile returning again. "Well it look's like we won't be missing them for long.How about you write Gennai back and tell him that you and I are on our way and that we'll be stopping at your house then my house on the way to pick up some stuff, incase he wanted to get in touch.Then I'll drive us to the portal in my jeep."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, why do you have a car?"

"No, it's just that... you drive the famous Matt Ishida Jeep." Sora joked using the 'teeny bopper' name for the heartthrob musician's jeep. Matt laughed, clearly proud of his reputation.

"Well, that's because I happen to be Matt Ishida.And you happen to be my friend, and I, being the bearer of friendship, would be glad to give you a ride."

"Okay." Sora said laughing as she turned to the keyboard, and began to type up the e-mail.She hoped none of the other girls on the tennis team would nag her about it if they saw her.She mailed it just as the bell rang.

"So much for my project." she said under her breath as she got up and tried to gather her stuff and shut down the computer at the same time. 

"I'm got to go my locker. How 'bout I meet you outside in the front.This way I can bring the jeep around too." Matt suggested as Sora pushed her chair in and slung her school bag over her shoulder.

"Alright, that would be great, I have to go to my locker too." She said as they exited the room.

"Okay, see you in a few." he said as he went one way down the hall and she went to the other.

Please Review!

-Climbing Rose


	2. Packing up and Driveing out

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch2.-'Packing up and Driving out'

Sora sat under the flagpole waiting to see Matt's jeep pull up.She straightened her backpack, thinking about biyomon and the digital world.

"Bye Sora, have a good weekend!"A blond girl that Sora recognized from her tennis team yelled to her as she ran pass to make the bus.

"Oh Thanks Suke! You have a nice weekend too!" Sora called after her.Then seeing Matt pull out of the school parking lot, she got up to walk over to him. A bunch of girls, that usually play soccer with Sora, noticed her walking by herself.They all ran over to her.

"Hey Sora, wanna stay after and score some goals with us?" One girl asked.

"Sorry, I can't today, I'm got some stuff to do before I go away this afternoon, maybe when I get back, okay?"

"Alright!" the girls cheered and Sora beamed.

"Yo Sora! Hurry up, we only got two hours!" Matt yelled from inside his car.

"Be right there!" Sora yelled back then turned towards her friends. "I got to go."

"So that's what you're _doing_, huh?" Kimmy, the forward, joked with her

"Look's like Sora's got a new goal to score in!"Sora's teammate teased her.Sora turned as red as a tomato. _I know they're just joking but really, how could people say those kinds of things out loud!?!?Matt is not just some other goal to sc… _She could barely think the words, and she knew she could never ever say them the way Kimmy or her friend just did. _He's a person and my friend! …A friend that I care about a lot. _She thought to herself as the rest of the soccer team laughed about the jokes.

"Sora! You didn't tell us you were going out with Matt Ishida!" Another forward shouted trying to find out more of the facts.

"Well that's because I'm not." She said blushing from all the attention.The girls didn't seem to hear her.

"Aww, she's only got two hours left to hang out with her Mattie-kun!" Said one of them laughing. 

"No guys it's not like that, we're just friends!" She yelled, louder then necessary.She was sure her face was scarlet. "And besides," she rambled on. "he's coming with me." 

"AWWW!"

Her eyes widen, when she realized her mistake. "I really got to go now, Bye!" She yelled running for Matt's jeep.He pushed the door open for her, and she climbed in. 

"Sora and Matt! Who-hoo!" the girls catcalled after them. 

"Your friends excited for yah huh?" Matt suggested slyly.Sora blushed, as Matt started pulling away.

"Who-hoo! Look who's driving Sora home!" A bunch of boys yelled as Sora and Matt drove by.Matt blushed and Sora laughed. 

"Your friends seem just as thrilled as mine, Yamato Ishida."She said jokingly using his full name.

"Yeah..." Matt agreed.Then jokingly he put one arm behind Sora and pulled her closer, keeping one hand on the wheel. "I wonder why?" 

Sora laughed. "Keep your hands on the wheel, Ishida." She said in a mock serious tone.

"If you insist."He put his hands on the wheel, imitating her seriousness tone for a moment."Make a left on this street here, miss?" he said pretending to be a cab driver.

"Why, yes, however did you know?" Sora responded even though Matt had been to her house many times with Tai. 

"My fans aren't the only stalkers in Odiba." Matt smirked giving Sora a devious look. Sora laughed with him again. With in a few minutes they pulled up in front of Sora's apartment.

"Thanks Matt," Sora said gratefully turning to Matt. 

"No problem." Matt answered, grinning.

Sora smiled at him as she climbed out of the jeep, "Come on in you can look for Gennai and the others online, while I pack." 

"Alright." Matt said climbing out of the car and following Sora to her apartment door.After she opened the door and let them in she lead Matt to the computer and set him up online.

"My room is right there," she said pointing down the hallway. Then she turned back to him. "Are you hungry, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Nah." Matt said as he thought of how he possibly just turned down some of the most delicious cookies he had ever tasted.His stomach growled.Sora raised an eyebrow. "I mean… go pack first.We have to hurry if we want to make it in time.I'm gonna e-mail everyone to tell them were going."

"Okay." Sora said smiling as she walked to her room.She grabbed her gray backpack out of the closet and placed it on her bed.She grabbed a pair of jeans, a dark blue tank top, a hooded white jacket, 2 sets of underwear, a bathing suit, and three sets of socks, which she threw into the bag.She ran to her dresser and placed her brush, digivice, and a ponytail in the backpack.She already had her crest on. Then she walked toward the bathroom to continue packing.

"Hey Matt?" She stopped near the computer."If I bring all the bathroom stuff like soap and toothpaste, then will you bring a few cooking things like a frying pan and maybe a bowl or two?" 

"Sure no problem."Matt said as he typed away at the keyboard."I'll even bring some salt and pepper." They both smiled, thinking of a certain blue haired boy and a refrigerator filled with eggs. 

Sora finished packing as Matt got in touch with all the other digidestined.He also e-mailed his band members telling them he had an emergency and didn't know when he'd be back.Sora wrote a good-bye letter to her mother, telling her mother not to worry and that she'd be back unharmed before her mother knew it. Matt and Sora grabbed a handful of cookies and two bottles of water on their way out the door.Sora looked around one last time before shutting the door and locking it. "Bye momma, I'll miss you." She whispered as she followed Matt to his car.Matt told Sora about everyone he got in touch with on the way to his house.

"All the new digidestined are in Tokyo to see the national spelling bee.Turns out Kari and Ken are in it."

"Wow," Sora interrupted. "What competition!"

"Yeah, Tai said the kids are rooting for both and just hoping for a tie."Matt said stopping at a red light and taking a bite of his cookie.

"So Tai is there helping his parents supervise?" Sora asked as Matt took a drink from his water bottle.

"Yeah, scary thought I know." 

"I was actually more worried about how he's going to break up the Tk vs. Davis fights."Sora said smiling, thinking of the to boys trying to root the loudest for Kari. 

"Well Tk brought Kari a yellow rose, for good luck, so I'm betting Tk wins round one." Sora laughed.

"Yup.First point goes to Tk." The light turned green and Matt drove onward, still giving Sora the digi-updates.

"Just so happens, Joe has the flu."

"Oh poor Joe! He must be miserable."

"Yeah, Izzy said that he should be better in a week and that he'll go in through the portal with Tai and the other kids because they're not getting back for the week either.Izzy is currently stuck babysitting his new little brother.He says it's the last time he'll volunteer for anything ever again, and that he never knew diapers could smell so bad.Mimi has the next flight to Japan.Izzy said he'd pick her up tomorrow when she arrives and then they'll both wait by the portal for us to open it again."

"Wait a minute. Open the portal? That means we have to fight a battle ourselves." Sora said finally realizing how hard it was going to be.

"Yeah." Matt answered, none to happy about it.He parked the car in front of his apartment.They both went inside up to Matt's room.As Matt packed, Sora sat at Matt's computer and printed up the directions to the portal from Gennai.

Afterwards Sora helped Matt pack a little, because he kept forgetting stuff.Matt found two rolled up, fairly small, sleeping bags in his dad's closet.Sora brought Matt's backpack and the two sleeping bags to the jeep as Matt wrote a letter to his dad.Matt finished the letter and left it on the kitchen counter for his dad to find.He looked at his guitar for a minute deciding that it was too much to carry.He went to his room and pulled his old harmonica off its shelf.He put it in his pocket along with his Digivice.He touched his neck, checking to make sure that the crest was still there. He was looking at it when Sora burst into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"We've got trouble!" She shouted gasping for air, leaning against the closed door.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked alarmed.Sora dragged Matt to the window.A bunch of crazed girls were all standing outside in the front of the house.Matt gulped "My fans await huh?"At that moment a particular fan, Jun, looked up and saw Sora and Matt standing in the window. 

"HEY MATT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE WITH HER? CAN I COME UP TOO?"

"Ahh… Get down!" Matt shouted pulling Sora down underneath the window with him.

"What are we gonna do?" Sora asked, a little worried."We should be leaving now!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Matt said frustrated. "I've got it!" Matt shouted sitting up triumphantly.Jun was at the window.Matt yelled and ducked back down.

"Hey Matt I think that's just a balloon." Sora said staring at 'Jun'.'Jun' turned around and on the back of 'her' not-real-looking hair it said 'I love you, Matt Ishida', proving that Sora's statement was true.Matt and Sora sighed with relief.

"Okay, back to my plan… We climb out the window in my dad's room and onto the fire escape.Then we go down the fire escape and I run to the side of the house near the jeep.You run to the opposite side and shout something along the lines of 'hey everyone Matt is back here'. While everybody goes towards your side, I'll be running to the jeep.I'll start the jeep as you run around to my side.Then you'll jump in the jeep and we'll speed away before anyone can reach us."

"That's your plan?" Sora asked incredulously.Matt nodded. "Now if I was Joe I'd say your crazy.And that I don't like running and that fire escapes were only for emergency's."

"But this is an emergency and you love running!" Matt said sounding exasperated.

"And I'm not Joe." Sora added.

"So if I'm thinking correctly…" Matt said realizing where Sora was heading.

"Let's do it!" they shouted in unison.

They both ran to Mr. Ishida's room."Fire drill." Matt said hopping out the window onto the stairs and helping Sora out.The escape stairs were a little noisy so once Matt and Sora reached a safe enough distance they jumped down. Sora and Matt walked to their sides of the building, saving their energy.Matt gave Sora the thumbs-up sign and climbed up on top of the fence, waiting to make his move.

"OH GIRLS!" Sora yelled "GUESS WHO'S BACK HERE WITH ME!!!" A screaming mob of girls came running at her.Sora turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could across the yard.Meanwhile, Matt made a mad dash to the jeep.Sora turned the corner, and stopped a second before hitting the fence."AHH!! Nobody told me there was a fence here!!" She yelled, climbing over it. Some fan girls heard her and turned around, chasing her to Matt's Jeep.She ran to the jeep and jumped in through the window. 

"GO! DRIVE, DRIVE!!!!"She yelled as Matt placed his foot on the accelerator and they speed off down the street. __

Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to all who reviewed the 1st chapter.The reason Matt blushed at Sora's password will come up in the Chapter 3.Please Review!

-Climbing Rose


	3. Driving in the Jeep

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch3.-'Driving in the Jeep'

Matt and Sora had been driving for the past half hour.They left Matt's house so fast that they had forgotten the Jeep cover.The wind was like ice, and the warm temperatures of the day were cooling down.The cold breeze blasted Sora's face, causing her hair to whip against her checks.She shivered a little as she gazed at the passing trees.Matt glanced over at her. "Your cold." He stated. He hadn't realized that his school uniform was made with more layers and material then Sora's.He reached one arm behind the seat, keeping his eyes on the road, and pulled a blanket up front. "Here." He said presenting it to Sora. 

"Thanks."She said, gratefully.Sora wrapped the blanket around her tightly and began to feel much warmer, and a little tired."Matt?" She yawned and tried to get comfortable.

"Hm?"

"I'm really glad you didn't go see Kari and Ken's spelling bee.Then I'd have to go to the Digiworld and do this stuff all by myself."

"I'm glad too."Matt said. _Glad to be with Sora, and glad that she appreciates me being here with her._First the thought struck him as being an odd one, but in his heart he knew it was true.He really did enjoy Sora's company, much more then he every remembered enjoying anyone else's.Sora interrupted his thoughts with another comment of appreciation.

"I'm glad that Izzy told us about needing the-" This time Sora interrupted herself with another yawn. " –computer class to graduate.I would have never saw that e-mail without you finding the e-mail, and without Izzy's nagging about graduating degree's"

"And we would have never graduated." Matt added

"Yeah, that too." Sora said sleepily

"But your right we do owe Izzy, even though somebody probably would have told us about it."

"Tr-" She yawned, yet again. "-ue" Matt smiled._She's cute when she's tired… Whoa! Where did that thought come from? _He thought as he sneaked a peek back at Sora.Her eyes were half open and she was all curled up, covered in his blanket. _Well she is._ He reasoned with himself._Is that okay to admit about your friends?_ He wondered.He glanced back at Sora, who was fighting to keep here eyes open.

"Sora go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay... Thanks Matt." She said in a voice that reminded him of when Tk was younger.Her voice was filled with respect and love._But she probably only thinks of me as a brother, like Tk does. _He sighed.Did she notice his blush when she told him that her password was?The password simply stated that she loved his new song.But what Sora didn't know was that when Matt had written the love song he used Sora as his role model for the girl he sang about.The song was about her, and the feelings he felt when she was near him.The truth of the matter was that he had a crush on Sora, one of his best friends.For the longest time he pretended that he was just confusing the friendship kind of love with the romantic kind.But here in the car, he realized for the first time he wasn't.What he felt for Sora was a real love, a true kind.One that he surly couldn't ignore forever, especially not when she was near him so much.He hoped with all his heart she liked him the same way, but he could never be sure.Matt knew he'd have to tell her sometime, but he wasn't sure when or how.As they neared their destination, Matt decided to push that thought away for another time.He arrived at the site of the portal and shook Sora awake.

"Sora we're here."The location of the portal was a small wooden area, far away from people.The only people who might pass it were those who made a wrong turn onto the small dirt road.Sora got up quickly and they both climbed out of the jeep.She helped Matt take all the stuff out of the car.They both put on they're backpacks and attached each other's sleeping bags to their packs. Then Sora helped Matt push his jeep into the bushes where it would be even less likely to be seen.They walked towards the bluish-green glow that came from the middle of the small forest.As Sora and Matt approached the small window-like portal, their crest began to glow. The blue-green light shined so brightly it made it seem like Matt and Sora were glowing its color as well.Sora reached out and grabbed Matt's hand, and they both ran to the portal.

Thanks for all the reviews! I know this chapter's a little short, sorry.Hope everyone enjoyed it anyway. My dad's taking me and my sisters upstate to see some chasm this weekend so I won't be able to update 'til Monday. It's a seven-hour road trip so I plan to write lots more on the way there.I just can't update because I don't have a laptop. (What can I say... This computer's no pineapple) When I get back I'll post two chapters at the same time to try and make up for it!Sorry!! 

Please Review!

- Climbing Rose

Oh and special thanks to Lady Yamato for reviewing, I made sure I got the password part up before I left because you asked me for it! ^_^


	4. The First Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch4.-'The First Arrivals'

When Matt finally opened his eye's he was surprised to find he was looking at his feet.He felt a warm breeze coming from his right.Then he realized he was lying on his back, on the ground, with a stick digging into his spine, and his legs were against a tree.He looked to his left to see that he was still holding Sora's hand, but he didn't see Sora anywhere. Then the stick under him moved and he heard a groan from his right.

"Sora?" He whispered and turned his head to the right to find Sora's face right next to his.Sora was sprawled out on the ground her body facing the opposite direction of Matt's.She slowly opened her eyes.

"They have got to fix those landings." She groaned, and they began to untangle themselves in order to stand.

-Meanwhile- (Back on Earth)

Izzy sat down on the couch with his little brother in his lap."See Mikey, this is why you never should volunteer for anything.Even if your Mom and Dad really look like they need a break.Cause as soon as you volunteer to do something nice for someone. Bam! Another world goes into chaos and you can't go and rescue it cause you get stuck at home.And what are you stuck at home doing?!?! Babysitting.While the digital world is in danger your sitting on a couch at home babysitting!"Mikey laughed at Izzy's rants and pulled on his hair._Hmm._Izzy thought, not paying attention as his hair was being yanked out._Maybe I got some more e-mails._

He took a seat at the computer with his little baby brother in his lap.He looked over the baby's dark brown hair to see the screen.

"Mikey, look at the prodigious computer screen." Izzy told the little boy as he typed.Mikey cooed his appreciation and wiped a wet hand across the screen.

"No Mikey, look. Not touch." Izzy said using his sleeve to wipe the screen.He checked his e-mail and received one from Gennai telling him that Sora and Matt had arrived safely and that they were on the way to his house.It also mentioned that the times of both worlds were different and that every time a portal opened the times got changed again.

"Oh..." Izzy said out loud. "That means Sora and Matt could have been there a week already even though it was five minutes ago that they entered a portal."Mikey turned around and looked at Izzy. He cooed showing that he approved of Izzy statement."Or they could have been there one minute, even though it's five here.Or it could be the same at this moment in time and change at the next portal opening.This is perplexing."Izzy continued to read Gennai's e-mail.Mikey rubbed his forehead and began to climb off Izzy's lap. 

"The portal opening will move in the digital world every time it is opened… This could work out to be an advantage or disadvantage.When you get to the digital world please come to my house immediately. Signed Gennai." Izzy read out loud. He checked the airports to find that Mimi was coming in at 7:00 the next morning. Then he checked his other e-mails.

Tai wrote saying that Kari had some freak case of amnesia and misspelled photograph after he had told her about Gennai's letter. She felt much better after she got off stage and she, Tk, and Tai were heading back to Odaiba.The new kids were all staying to watch Ken.Tai, Tk and Kari didn't tell them about the digiworld because they didn't want anyone to worry about their digimon.They would be back home in two day's.Joe's e-mail said that he was making good recovery and that he'd probably be well enough to go by the time Tai got there.

"Well, that's a relief." Izzy said sitting back in his chair.Then the computer went black. "Huh?"

Izzy looked at the computer then felt a cord tug against his feet.He turned to find Mikey drooling over the now unplugged computer cord. "MIKEY!" He yelled grabbing the wire from his hand and dropping it on the floor. "You can't play with electric!" He picked the baby up and carried him into another room.

-Back in the Digiworld-

After walking towards Gennai's house for a long time, Matt noticed the tree shadows getting larger.He looked up and noticed that the light is starting to fade.

"Yo, Sora!" Matt yelled in front of him to get Sora's attention.She twirled around to face him, her hair and skirt moving gracefully with her."Um.." Matt started recollecting his thoughts.Why was he letting himself get like this, he wondered."Maybe we should find a place to set up camp, I don't think we'll reach Gennai's tonight." 

"Good idea Matt, I think I see a lake up ahead.Maybe we'll be able to catch some fish." Sora answered back, then turned, leading him towards the spot._I had forgotten how sensible Matt was._She thought to herself._It's sort of refreshing.At least he doesn't push himself as hard as Tai.And he doesn't normally make reckless decisions. He knows enough of them happen without his help._

The two stop at the small clearing by the lake.There was just enough of a space to fit the two sleeping bags and make a fire.There was one large rock near the lake, which would be perfect to sit on and catch some fish.Matt and Sora began collecting firewood and clearing the sleeping area of sticks. They made a large pile right where Sora suggested they build the fire.

"Hey Matt, do you want to start fishing while I get some rocks to put around the fireplace and set up the sleeping bags?I only could catch fish when I had Biyomon to help me."

"Okay no problem."

Sora finished setting up camp, and even collected a few fruits to have with dinner.She went down to the lake to help Matt bring back the fish. 

Matt and Sora walked back to their campsite, both carrying a fish. "Here, Sora you set up the fish and the fruit and I'll try to get this fire started." Sora nodded taking the backpack from Matt's hand.Sora began to set the fish up on the cooking pan Matt brought.Then she divvied up the fruit into the two plates.Matt went to start the fire. Since the digimon weren't around he had to make it the old fashion way.Matt began the long process of rubbing the two sticks together. Then thinking better of it, he grabbed a knife and hit it against a rock; sparks flew.Matt pulled off his sweatshirt, so the fire's sparks wouldn't catch his sleeves.He caught Sora looking at him.He blushed. "I don't want the sparks to catch on to my clothes." He explained as he struck the knife against the rock again.

"Oh." She said looking down at the plate she was fixing, hoping he didn't see her red face.Matt turned back to the fireplace smiling._I wonder if she likes me… She was blushing, right?_In no time Matt had a roaring fire going.Sora handed him the pan of fish and he fried them.Then they both sat down to eat.

"Mmm… Matt this is good!" Sora said eating up the food.

"Thanks, the fruit's good too.Where did you find it?"Matt asked.

"See those trees over there" Sora pointed to some trees behind Matt. "The fruit grows at the top.Biyomon showed me." Sora said smiling.After they finished eating, Matt and Sora got into their sleeping bags to go to sleep.At first the argued about whether or not they should keep watch.Finally they decided to both go to sleep.If something attacked them in the night they didn't really have much of a way to defend themselves anyway.They might as well go to sleep and have more energy the next day.Matt tried to go to sleep, but for some reason he just wasn't tired.He rolled over to look at Sora, who was starring at the sky.

"Sora…" he whispered

"Hm?" 

"Can you sleep?"

"No.The sky is to pretty out tonight."Matt looked up at the sky and nodded in agreement.

"And it feels like there's a rock under my head.I'm not use to sleeping on the ground with out my helmet."Sora answered.

"Why did you always wear that helmet?" Matt asked peacefully, still staring at the sky.

"Well I always told everybody it was for good luck, but if you want I'll tell you the long story behind it."

"Please, I've always wondered about it."

"Okay here it goes.I got it as a birthday gift from one of my mom's friends when I was little.I thought it was pretty cool, and really nice of my mom's friend to give me a present so I wore it the next day when my mom took me to a family party.My dad couldn't come of course; he was too busy working, like always.When I was there this lady came up to me and gave me a big hug and said 'My you must be your daddy's little girl'.It was a silly thing to say, really, but I loved the lady for it.She made me feel like my daddy really loved me, even though he was never around like everyone else's father.From then on I wore it everyday to remind everyone, including myself, that my daddy loved me." Sora paused for a moment."I guess it was kind of silly though.I mean having to wear a helmet to remind myself that I was loved.When I realized this I became angry with my parents, myself, the world." Tears formed in Sora's eyes.

"Sora?" Matt said sitting up."Sora, your crying." Sora sat up in her sleeping bag wiping her eyes.Matt climbed out of his sleeping bag and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her."It's okay Sora.It was okay to be angry, you didn't know any better." 

"Matt, I hated them.I hated them! How could a child get a crest of love when she had so much hate in her heart?"Sora sobbed into Matt's collar.

"It's not what you were then, it was what you were capable of.Look at me.I was a lone wolf.I'm the bearer of friendship now."

"You are a wonderful friend you deserve the title." Sora said from within Matt's collar.

"As are you Sora, I see it in you.Everything you do, you put your heart in.Remember when I left and you watched Tk?Sometimes I'd sneak back and watch you with Tk.All you ever did was give him and Kari love.You let the evil digimon turn you into a doll before you'd let him have Tk or Kari.Here in this world we were able to become the people we were suppose to become."

"When I came here I realized that my mother loved me, and that she always has.When I got home I realized that even though my father loves his job, he loves me too, and that I love them." She said her tears coming down a little slower.

"You see Sora.Everything turned out okay.Everyone has something they regret, but you can't dwell on it.You can't blame yourself for your past.You have to let it go.I've done some horrible stuff myself.But I've changed and I believe I'm a better person now, and you are too Sora, you are too." Matt held Sora as he felt her shaky breath calm down, and as she fell asleep.

Hey I got back early!Yay!! ^_^ Thanks for all those reviews! I promised two chapters when I got back.Typing the next chapter is taking too long, so I upload another story to make up for it.It's a humor Sorato and Takari called "Babysitting Nightmare".

Just to let you know: if I was making this story Japanese I would call Izzy's little brother Makoto, but since I'm doing this using English names I just calling him Mikey.I'm wasn't really planning on making a Mimi/Izzy romance; it's probably going to be more of a really great friendship.I like Mimi with everybody (except Yamato, he's Sora's ^_^). When you review tell me which coupling you like best.Then I'll know whether to try and write an Izzy/Mimi, Joe/Mimi or a Michi with the future fics.If I get enough Mimi/Izzy's I might change this one to be a romance one at the end.Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!!

-Climbing Rose


	5. Airplanes and Digi-egg Necklaces

Digimon Season #3

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch5.-'Airplanes and Egg-shaped Necklaces.'

Sora woke up feeling strangely serene.She looked down to see Matt's arms around her and realized she had fallen asleep in his arms.Sora felt his chest rising up and down peacefully, pushing against her and making her rise a little every time he took a breath._The world's moving _she thought as she watched her surroundings rise and fall with each breath Matt took.She laughed at the oddity of the motion.

Matt was dreaming about angels when he heard the laughter.At first he thought it was coming from one of the surreal beings.He chased the sound till he found the one he thought was making it.The angel turned around and Matt realized it had a very familiar face.He approached the angel slowly and wrapped his arms around her.He kissed her and laughter flooded around them and the dream started to fade as Matt began to wake up.Matt opened an eye still hearing the angel's laughter.Then he saw Sora laying in his arms laughing and smiling up at him.

"Angel?" He asked, sleepily.

"Nope, just me." Sora says smiling._He's so adorable when he's half asleep.I really like being around him._

He opened both eyes now more awake he remembered his dream."Well you were one in my dream." He stated not awake enough to realize what he was telling Sora.

"You dreamed about me?" Sora asked blushing.She sat up and Matt loosened his grip on her._ Idiot.. _He thought to himself._I shouldn't have said that._

"Mhm, you were laughing and you had these cool wings."He said sitting up a little, almost fully awake now, trying to make up for his slip. "It was a heavenly dream" He said giving her a goofy grin and standing up.He stuck out his hand to help here up._He's so sweet. I wish he knew how much I care about him. _She gratefully accepted._I think I could even love him. _She thought watchinghim stumble towards the fire, groggily.

"So does that make me the angel of your dreams?" She asked, jokingly putting an arm around his hip, helping him to the campfire.

"Oh." He said surprised at her catchy wording. _She's quick._ "I guess so." _Definitely._ He said and thought as he gave Sora a huge smile.Sora beamed back at him._ I love her smile. But I guess I should play this one cool._"So, angel of my dreams, would you get me some more firewood so I can get some flames going?"

"As you wish." Sora said cheerfully walking towards the forest._I love you!_

(A/N: Ever see 'The Princess Bride'? got to love that movie! ^_^)

-Meanwhile-

*At Odaiba Airport*

A boy is sitting in the 8th terminal waiting for the incoming flight 424.He looked at the screen above him.'Flight on time' it reads.One would recognize the boy from a scene earlier.The camera zoomed in on his face and to the right of him appeared the name 'Izzy Izumi' in bold black lettering.The camera returned to its normal distance and the lettering disappeared.

"Arrivals coming in at Gate 8! Arrivals coming in at Gate 8!" A voice blasted over the PA system.

Izzy stood nervously.It had been a long time since he had last seen Mimi.He hoped he would recognize her as people began to flood the airport.

"IZZY!" A female voice called out.Izzy turned towards the sound to see a girl in a cotton black sleeveless shirt and green shorts running towards him.Her pink hair bounced up and down in a ponytail as she ran.She wrapped her arms around Izzy.From behind Izzy the camera zoomed in on the girl and the name 'Mimi Tachikawa' scrawled in pink ink appeared next to her cheerful face. Then it disappeared and the camera zoomed out. "I'm so glad you're here! Thanks for picking me up! How are you?!?! I haven't seen you in so long!" She shouted, excitedly.

"I'm great Mimi!" Izzy said, finally finding his tongue."How was your flight?" He asked as they walked towards the 

-Back in the Digital World-

Sora and Matt had been walking for about an hour.They found a large stream and had stopped to take a break.Mat excused himself and walked a little bit upstream to go to the bathroom. In a few minutes he came back.

"Yo! Angel girl!"Matt yelled bounding through the bushes.

"What?" Sora answered standing up from washing here face at the stream.

"Come on! I've got something to show you!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her through the dense forest, keeping the water on their right following the river upstream.

"Where are we going Matt?" Sora asked trying to keep up.

"See that small clearing up there."

"What's up there?"

"It's a surprise."A strange sound filled the air.

"Is that wind?"She asked tugging on Matt's shirt, like a little kid.

"Why so many questions?" Matt asked laughing at her childishness.

"Here we are." He said stepping through the clearing and sweeping his arm in front of him to reveal a beautiful waterfall.

"Oh Matt!" Sora sighed looking at the majestic waterfall that flowed down the mountain from way over both there heads."It's beautiful." Matt smiled at how much Sora enjoyed his discovery.

"Come on.There's a cave back there." Matt pulled her into the waterfall.Sora smiled and followed him under the waterfall.

"This is amazing." Sora said looking around the cave at the stalagmites and stalactites.Then she noticed a strange glow in the back of the cave."Matt, look at that!" She said pointing to the glow.Matt slowly walked to the back of the cave to stand next to Sora.He stepped in front of her as the light grew brighter.

"Shield your eyes!" He said as the light became blinding.And out of the light came two shining necklaces with miniature digi-eggs attached to them.One had the sign of friendship on it, and the other, love.

I think I was a little over tired when I wrote chapter 4.I apologize for not introducing Izzy like I introduced Sora and Matt. I forgot it. So I added his TV-like intro into this chapter.Also, don't know if anyone caught this but one minute Matt is without a shirt and the next minute Sora's crying into his collar.. Just pretend that Matt put his shirt on after they finished eating or that Sora cried into his collar _bone_ or chest or something.. Hope you liked this last chapter! Sorry if there are any typos I had no time to over look it. Please review!

-Climbing Rose


	6. Mission Acquired

Digimon Season #3

Diclaimer:I don't own Digimon. But they made it Sorato anyway… and no I did not give bribes! But I would have ^_^.::Ducks as Taiora fans throw things at her:: Sorry taiora fans! I had too much caffeine and sugar today. This chapter is dedicated to the influence of iced coffee, Dunkin Donuts, slushies, crème soda, and ice crème. Being healthy is usually my thing but once in a while you just need a 'little' sugar boost. Does anyone else's computer insist upon that little accent above the e in crème? Evil paper-clip guy. Just when your story starts flowing he interrupts to tell you his 'bright' idea about something you don't want to know about.I guess he's all right; he does help me with spelling… But he's always watching me when I type. I hate when things/people do that! He's _blinking_ at me!!!!Okay, enough ranting.. Enjoy the fic.

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch6.-'Mission Acquired.'

Sora slowly opened her eyes as the red and blue light receded and began to fade."Matt, look!" Matt opened his eyes as both of the digi-egg-necklaces floated up over them and dropped down around their necks.

"Wow… Sora do you realize what these are?"Matt asked excitedly.

"Digi-connecter's!" She replied.Gleefully, she gripped the egg in her hand running her finger over the heart that was engraved into it.The emblem glowed wherever she touched it.

Matt watched her a moment before he looked over his own digi-connecter. It was the size of a chicken egg.It could have been a chicken egg, if it had not had the blue engraved sign in it.He ran his finger over his mark of friendship and smiled as it glowed according to his touch.

He looked back at Sora.She was dripping wet from going under the falls.He watched as water collected on her forehead and fell down to the tip of her nose, and then dripped onto her lips.He stared at them for a minute, wondering if he'd ever be able to kiss them._Will she ever love me the way I love her?__I have to tell her._

"S-" he began to say looking at her.

"Matt?" Sora asked at the same time, too loud to hear him.She brought her face up to look at him and saw that he was shining.Blue light reflected off of him from the falls. (A/n If you ever been behind a small waterfall before during the day it actually happens, you really do appear to glow.)His wet blond hair fell down in messy strips around his face, giving him a wildish look. _He glows like the angel's from a Christmas pageant. Like the angel he is... _She thought dreamily. _Whoa! Hold it right there Sora.Just because he's everything you ever wanted in anybody it doesn't mean you have to fall for him.He's your friend.You can't break the friendship rule. _She told herself firmly.She opened her mouth to speak to him and returned her gaze to his face; but she found herself lost in his eyes._Look at the caring in his eyes.. He may call me the angel of his dreams but he surely is the angel of my life._

_Her eyes are captivating… _The gushing water from the falls shimmered down behind her dark blue silhouette.He took a step towards her.

"HEY KIDS!"A voice came from the back of the cave.Matt and Sora both let out a yelp, startled.Matt whirled around and came face to face with Gennai.

"Gennai!" They both yelled in unison. 

"Yes, but not in the flesh… this is a holographic projection.I see you've found the Digi-connecters." Sora and Matt both nod and Sora holds out hers as if to show Gennai it.

"Good.There are three digivolutions that are possible, you remember the digi-humanize from the e-mail's right?" 

"Mhm."

"Well, that's the first one, you'll have to figure out the second one on your own, and the third you can not use unless everyone in the group is together and has already used the second digivolution.We lack the time I would need to explain it.Izzy and Mimi are heading towards the portal as we speak.I have other Digimon around to stage out fights to get them here, so that is one less thing you must worry about. What I really came here to do was to tell you about your Digimon."

A picture appeared showing a small beaten pink bird chained to a wall of a dungeon. 

"Biyomon." A tears slid down Sora's cheek..Matt looked at Sora worriedly.

Another picture appeared revealing a bruised and dirty, blue and white, dog-like creature in chains, carrying bricks up a large flight of steps.

"Gabumon." Matt whispered, tears welling up in his own eyes.Sora took hold of his hand.

"It's because of us, isn't it?" She asked looking up at Gennai silent tears falling down her face. Gennai sighed.

"Yes child.Because you have the crest of love and because Matt has the crest of friendship, these two are being held in this castle." Tears raced down her checks and Matt's eyes hardened.

"The owner of the castle is capable of being half human, half Digimon.When he lived in your world he was a small child.He spent his whole life in a hospital dieing.He never went outside, he never made any friends, and the only way his parents showed the care was by paying the bills to keep him there.He was a scared lonely little boy. Computers became his only friend; through them he discovered the Digital world.There he discovered Malicemon, an evil Digimon that cared only for himself.He pretended to be the child's friend. He convinced the child to come into the computer, to become data.He promised to meld himself with the child whenever the child wanted. In doing that he could make the child never lonely and immortal.When Digimon and human's meld together in that way they are almost undefeatable."

"The poor child." Sora interrupted, sniffling.Her tears came down so hard she was getting a headache. 

"Yes once molded with Malicemon the child became happier, or so he believed.Malicemon taught him everything he knew and the child grew here.He laughed his first laugh over the body of a tortured Digimon.Now he is 13.Malicemon heard of your crest's and of the powers that Biyomon and Gabumon where able to get and captured them.Friendship and love are Malicemon's worst enemies, and are the only ones with the power to help Eric.You will be able to activate the first and second phases of digivolution with out Biyomon and Gabumon, but can not use either unless they are with you.By activating the stages you will become more attached to each other.How attached is still unknown.Now you must go and rescue your Digimon and help Eric.You have no time to stop at my house.Head southeast to the Castle of Abhorrence.Good luck, chosen one's."And in an instant Gennai disappeared. 

Sora turned to look at Matt.His face looked as if it was made of stone.

"Let's go.." He said his voice commanding but hollow. Sora allowed herself to be pulled into the waterfall.But stopped for a moment under the water, letting the falls cry with her.Matt noticed her not moving and yanked her hand, pulling her out. 

"Sora what in the world are you doing?!?!" He yelled at her.

"Matt.." She started quietly. "Did you ever just want to cry with somebody? Somebody who understands what you're going through."Sora asked trying to keep her voice from quivering.Matt looked down not able to meet her eyes."That's what I was doing."

Sora's words penetrated through the wall Matt had built up between his body and his emotions.

_I'm being stupid holding it in like this. I'm acting just like I did before the Digital world._He looked up at Sora._And I'm hurting her because of it._He felt the water that built up behind his eyes finally starting to come out of hiding.

Matt face looked like stone as he thought thing's over. Except for the fact that stone can't have water in its eye's.Sora word's had slowly cracked and broken his so carefully place barrier.She watched as one tear escaped the stone and fell down Matt's face.She reached up and placed her hand on his face.She touched his tear, making sure it was really there.

"Matt, it's okay to cry, it's okay to be mad.But you it's not okay to hide your feelings, especially not from me.I care for you too much to see that happen." The last sentence was barely a whisper but Matt heard it.Then the tears really started flowing._She cares me. And I hurt her by doing this… She cried into a waterfall... and yet she still cares about me.. But does she love me? _he wondered then he realized she was still crying.__

He took his hands and placed them on her checks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs."I care about you too Sora.I'm sorry I made you cry.I never want to make you sad, ever."He gave her a hug.

"Well," She said, almost cheerful. "I'm not sorry I made you cry."Matt laughed.

"How about we go save our friends now."

"Good idea."And they set off, Matt still with his hand around Sora.

-Meanwhile-

"Mimi.. You sure you only have the necessities?" Izzy asked as they climbed into his over stuffed car.

"Yup." Mimi answers as they started driving to the portal. Izzy made a face. "What? There were a lot of needs!"

_Sigh… Mimi is different from before… But still, I guess something's will never change._

_ _

_ _

__Hope you enjoyed!! I know I haven't updated for a while.Work interferes a lot.The other story I posted is half written so I post that one often.This one I make up as I go along.Sorry there wasn't any sharing of true feelings yet… I thought that was too much of a sad scene for a kiss.I promise it will happen soon.Oh and I apologize to the paper clip guy… he just looks so pitiful sometimes... 

Please Review!!!

-Climbing Rose


	7. 2nd Arrivals, 2nd Quest

Digimon Season #3

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch7.-'2nd Arrivals, 2nd Quest'

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Dedicated:To anyone who's gotten writers block even though they thought they had the whole story planned out.And to everyone else who reads the fic of course! ^_^

By the way: Matt and Sora are in their last year of high school and Izzy got his driver's license earlier or something... Takari has arrived!!!

Sora and Matt headed southeastward along the river for most of the morning.Midday they found a dam in the river, which they determined was the best place to stop for lunch.They started gathering food and settling down to eat.

_-Meanwhile_-

Izzy and Mimi sat in the car, outside the area of the portal, waiting for the portal to reappear.Torrential rains poured down from the heavens so hard they could barely see out the window.While they waited they tried to decide what to do with their stuff.Izzy had a lot of stuff because he was carrying all his electronic devices.Mimi had whatever she could fit in three suitcases plus everything she had in her carry on.

"Maybe, if the portals big enough we could just drive in." Mimi suggested watching the rain and looking back at her not waterproof bags.

"Well... I have been meaning to talk my parents into getting me a new car.And it is for the sake of the world." Izzy reasoned, not really looking forward to carrying all the bags in the rain. "Why not?" He said smiling."My stocks have gone up this year."

A bright greenish light filled the air.In the center of the small wooded area stood a huge, blazing rectangular door.

"Well it looks like it's time to go!" Izzy shout as he started up the car.

"Digiworld here we come!!!" Mimi shouted happily as Izzy drove them through the garage-sized portal.

-_Meanwhile in a car a day a way from Odaiba_-

A boy with a large brown hairstyle sat behind the wheel of his car, driving while talking to the two younger passengers in the back seat.The one who sits behind him is a girl with brown hair and shimmering brown eyes.The other passenger is a boy with light blue eyes.A white hat covers his blond hair.The girl has her hand on his knee and is talking to the boy who is driving.The camera paused for a second to allow the word's 'Tk Takaishi' to appear underneath the blonds face.The words faded out and the camera turned towards the two brunettes'.The names 'Kari and Tai Kamiya' appeared to the left of their faces.The camera returns to its normal position and the names gradually disappear.

"Tai, can we stop for something to drink please? Me and Tk are really thirsty."

"I don't know Kari, we still have quite a while to go."

"Oh come on Tai, please, well make it on time." Kari pleaded with her older brother.

"Oh, okay... but I don't want to hear it when you guys need to go to the bathroom." Tai gave in.

"You won't." Kari assured him then she sat back next to Tk again. "Yay!" She whispered happily, and turned to look out the window for a rest stop. 

Tk smiled, watching her, he loved to see her happy.He was kind of looking forward to their trip back to the digital world.It would be just like the first time he had entered the digital world; and best of all, no competition with Davis over Kari.He never ever actually felt any competition when he was with Kari, except when Davis was around.Kari always made him feel like he could be himself.The only thing he had trouble with was explaining how he felt about her.He knew she felt the same way though, from the way her eyes shined every time she looked at him.At first he thought it was love, but to be honest it was so much more than that.Kari lived up to her crest and personally Tk liked to refer to her as his light.And somehow, though he didn't exactly know how he knew, he was sure that Kari referred to him as her hope.

-_Meanwhile, back to the newly arrived digidestined_-

"AHHHHH!" Mimi and Izzy screamed as Izzy tried to stop his car from flying into a brick wall.The car finally hit the ground and Izzy re-stomped his foot back on the break, making it screech and stop one inch from a collision.Izzy sighed in relief, putting his head down against the steering wheel and allowing his hand's to slide down to the bottom part of the steering wheel.

"Thank God." He whispered shakily, that was a close one.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Mimi shouted, wrenching her hands free from the death grip that she had on the dashboard.Izzy straightened in his seat with a huge anime sweat drop on his fore head.

"I'm really sorry Mimi. If I had any idea that was going to happen I would have never done it!" He apologized quickly, not wanting Mimi to be mad at him.

"Sorry, I was just really scared.If anything happens to us, what do you think would happen to Palmon and Tentomon?" Mimi asked her eye's flooded with concern.

"Oh Mimi…" Izzy started realizing how true and unselfish her concerns were._She really has grown up._ He thought to himself.

Just then a familiar face appeared hanging upside down in the window.At first Mimi and Izzy screamed in surprise but then they realized it was only Gennai.

"What's the big idea? Driving this ridiculously large machine in my house?"He asked indignantly as the two teens climbed out of the car.'

"Well it was raining," Mimi started.

"And Mimi brought too much stuff so we figured…"

"Too much stuff, aye?" Gennai asks, suddenly smiling brilliantly.He pulled out two small plum-colored drawstring bags and handed one to each of them. "These are my newest inventions, I like to call them the bottomless pits.They hold an awful lot, and weigh practically nothing.I had originally made them for the Packmon, but it looks like you need them more."Mimi accepted the gift quickly

"Oh wow!!!Thanks Gennai!!!"She ran to the back of the car and threw open the trunk and began packing her stuff up. 

Gennai updated them on the other digidestined as they packed.He told them about the connecters.Then he told them about their quest.

"You must go north to the Mountmon's mountain and climb to the top there you will find your partners chained to the rocks at the top.They where put there by the Mountmon's leader, who thought they where attacking him.His subjects, who have eaten the mushrooms of forgetfulness and were convinced to be evil, wrongly informed him of the attacks.You must some how teach the Mountmon that his loyal subjects are giving him the wrong information and then he will release your Digimon and stop hurting the innocent ones.You must hurry before they destroy Palmon and Tentomon.But he might lash out on you first.This mission will take brains and truth." Izzy nodded seriously.Mimi did the same as she continued her packing.Gennai ended their instruction to look at Mimi, who had overloaded her bag so much, that she was putting the rest of her stuff in Izzy's bottomless pit bag.

"I've never met anyone who could overstuff a bottomless pit."Gennai said gawking at all the stuff Mimi had brought.__

"Mimi can." Izzy smiled in amusement.

"I hope people will say that about my cooking someday." Mimi announced cheerfully, "I'm going to be a famous chef."

"Whoo hoo!" Izzy shouted. "I get stuck on a dangerous mission with someone who can cook!"

Hope you liked, please review… More Sora and Matt coming next chapter.And I fixed my writers block!Yay!!

-Climbing Rose


	8. Love Connections

Digimon Season #3

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch8.-'The Love Connection'

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Note: As promised more Matt and Sora in this fic!Actually it's all Sora and Matt..I think I may continue writing this fic doing one chapter mainly with Matt and Sora, the next mainly with Izzy and Mimi and back and forth till Joe, Tai, Kari and Tk get into the digital world.I'm not sure though… Oh well on with the fic! 

After lunch Sora and Matt decided to go for a swim and try to wash up a little.They had both changed into their bathing suits and were wading in the stream.Sora watched Matt as he washed his hair.Matt heard laughter from behind him and turned around to see Sora sitting in the water, hysterical. 

"What?" He asked looking around keeping his hands on his soapy hair."What's so funny?"

"Your hair." She gasped out.It was true Matt's golden hair was sticking out in crazy directions all filled with soap.Matt gave her a look.

"What, you've never scene anybody wash their hair before?" He asked crossly. 

"No your hair… it just... looks so ridiculous." She laughed harder.A shocked look came over Matt's face.This was the kind of thing he heard people say to Tai, not to him.No body had ever insulted his hair before, at least not that he knew of.Out of the corner of his eye he spied the shampoo bottle._ Maybe everybody's hair looks funny when they're washing it._He thought picking up the bottle.Then he smirked and looked at the laughing girl.He squeezed out a big glob of shampoo into his hands.

"Matt.." Sora gulped as the comical haired boy stepped closer and towered above her."Why are you looking me like that…" 

"I'll get you for that one, Takenouchi."He said putting his hands on her head, and running his fingers through her hair, rubbing the shampoo around. 

"Ahh! Matt!!" She yelled trying to get up.She couldn't."Matt!" She whined then started laughing at a faraway memory.She was pinned down by her head and was getting her hair washed.She remembered what she felt like she was two, trying to escape a bath.She looked up at Matt, soap dripping down his face.He didn't notice though.

"I'm going to give you the alfalfa do." He said smirking at her, trying to make all her hair stand up in a point.

_That's it!_ She thought coming up with a plan._Football time! _She threw all her weight in Matt's and wrapped her arms around his legs, tackling him into the 2 feet of water.The water washed a little of the soap out of both of their hair, so when they came back up their hair looked almost normal.Sora came up out of the water first and jumped to her feet.She backed up a little, keeping herself a safe distance from Matt as he surfaced.

"You better run Takenouchi, cause your going down." He warned jumping to his feet.Sora ran towards the shore as Matt chased her.As she hit the beach-like shoreline, she turned to see how far Matt was from her.Matt took this opportunity to pounce on her.He landed on top of her, pinning her hands above her head and started tickling her like crazy.

"Matt!" She shrieked, laughing hysterically."Stop it!"

"Now what were you saying about my hair?" Matt asked, stopping.

"Your hair is.." Sora began, than remember the falls. "angelic."

"Hm. Nice save." He answered.Sora took that second to realize exactly how cute Matt looked. _I love him so much.. I wonder if Biyomon ever felt this way.Maybe she did.If I ever gave her this much love, she'd definitely win every battle_.Something caught Matt's eye and he turned his head to look down for a second and saw Sora digi-connecter was shining a bright pink light. "Sora look your connecter, it's glowing!"Sora looked down and the both watched in surprise as the eggshell split into a thousands pieces revealing a gold heart shaped locket, with Sora's crest sign engraved into it.

"Whoa!"Matt whispered.

Sora took the locket in her hand to look it over. The latch to open it had a small keyhole._Hmm I bet Biyomon has the key... Biyomon._Suddenly Sora could see Biyomon chained to the wall, wounded.It was only in here mind, but the connection felt so real.

"Sora?" The bird-like Digimon whispered, feeling her friends presence but to weak to open her own eyes.

"I'm here." Sora whispered out loud and in her mind she reached for her friend.

"Sora are you okay…" Matt asked, interrupting Sora's connection and bringing her back to him.

"Biyomon.. I saw her.She was so weak.She need's my help Matt.I have to." She explained faintly as she emptied part of her life force into her Digimon.

In a castle faraway a bird took a deep, rejuvenating breath as her body began to mend.Slowly patches of feathers grew in places that once where bare and lacking.Bruises disappeared and dirt fell away as the bird burst through her chains.Biyomon was still locked in her windowless tower, but she was free from her chains.

Matt felt Sora fall back limply. "Sora... Sora?" He asked and nervously took her pulse.It was steady, but it was clear that she was exhausted.In a moment Matt realized what she had down."Oh Sora. You care to much for your own good sometimes."He ran his finger along her check."And that's why I love you." He whispered the words he couldn't say when she was awake. Slowly he climbed off the sleeping girl. He took out a sleeping bag and placed it out.He moved back to Sora and gently lifted her up and carried her to the sleeping bag.He laid her in it gently."Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead, and then he went and gathered some fruit for she would surely be hungry when she awakened.

Hope you liked! More too come! Please Review! 

-Climbing Rose


	9. Friendship's Got Connections

Digimon Season #3

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch8.-'Friendship's Got Connections'

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Thanks:to everyone who reviewed!

The delicious smell of soup awoke Sora two hours after her connection.She opened her eyes slowly and tried to familiarize her blurry surroundings.She frowned, realizing she was lying in a bed looking up at a white ceiling. _This isn't home… Wasn't I in a forest?Why is everything so blurry?_Then she remembered the connection she just made with Biyomon._No wonder I'm so weak.. but I still don't know where I am.. or where Matt is.. Maybe if I sit up…_

_"_Matt?" She called out groggily as she tried sitting up.The weakness hit her like a blow to the head and she fell back into bed dizzy.

"Sora? What are you doing trying to get up?" Matt asked concerned as he walked over to her, holding a bowl of soup."After all you went through you should still be sleeping."

She looked up at his spinning blurry face as if she was trying to place it."Matt?" she whispered.

"I'm right here Sora.Can't you see me?"He face flooded over with concern.The room finally stopped spinning and Sora smiled in relief.

"Yes."

"Here drink some of this, it's soup.It'll make you feel better."Matt brought the spoon to her lips and watched as she slipped it slowly.He gave her a few more spoonfuls.Sora felt her energy start to come back and her vision cleared.She sipped the spoonfuls hungrily, and watched Matt dip the spoon back in the bowl as she swallowed each mouthful.As she began to feel much better she looked up at his face.The look on his face was so gentle.She could see that he put a lot of TLC (A/N: tender loving care.) into getting her here, wherever here was.

"Matt where are we?" She asked as he refilled the spoon.

"The back room of a restaurant.I was looking for some food for you when I ran into a digitamamon.I told him our story and he offered for us to come here and rest up, and he even gave us the soup for free."

"Oh, how did you manage to get me here?"

"Well, I got the digitamamon to carry your stuff and I carried my own stuff on my back as I carried you."

"You carried me?"

"Yeah, your light." He spooned another scoop of soup into her mouth.

"Thank you."Matt smiled at her."I think maybe I could feed myself now." She added.

"Sure.I'm going putt the bowl on the nightstand though."He placed the bowl down and handed her the spoon.He helped her prop up the pillows and sit up.As she sat she realized she and Matt were still in their bathing suits."I know you think your strong, but there's no need to take chances.Especially on this Digimon bed-sheets." Matt added and Sora nodded understandingly.

Matt watched her as she ate._I helped her to be able to do that._He thought proudly._With out me, she'd probably be conked out on the ground still… She needed me. She needed Friendship…_A warm feeling of strength and protectiveness washed over him._It's good to be needed.I wonder if this is what Gabumon felt when he digivovled and fought for me.No wonder he was able to fight so well… Friendship is an amazing thing._Matt came back to reality when he noticed Sora starring at his chest.

"What?" He asked looking down.His connecter was glowing an icy blue. Matt jumped up in surprise.He watched as the shell split into a million pieces and the pieces disappeared, revealing an old-fashioned silver key.On the handle was the friendship emblem and it was the same size as Sora's locket._Bet Gabumon has the lock… _He thought to himself as he touched it.Suddenly he was floating and when he landed he was on a darkened stairway, standing next to a blue dog-like creature.

"Gabumon.." He whispered in his dream and in the room with Sora.The Digimon was badly beaten.Ugly scars left by a whip where enveloped his back.And bruises covered his body.Gabumon was weak and hurting, but still being forced onward.

"Matt?" The Digimon whispered and looked up towards his friend.Matt reached out and placed his hands on his best friends head and slowly, like Sora, emptied some of his life force into him.He watched as the Digimon became replenished and broke threw his chains.The connection faded because of Matt's weak state and the last thing he remembered was falling onto Sora as he blacked out.

I know it was short but I hope you liked it anyway, please review!More Izzy, Mimi, Tai, Tk, Kari and the digidestined yet to show up in this fic, Joe, willbe in the next chapter or two chapters.I love Joe.. I missed having him in the fic as much as I miss all the Digimon. The Digimon will come up soon too.. It's just not Digimon with out Digimon.. ^_^

-Climbing Rose


	10. Resting for the next day

Joke of this chapter: "Why did one Shellmon take another Shellmon's food

Joke of this chapter:"Why did one Shellmon take another Shellmon's food?Because he was shell-fish!"Heehee! ^_^ Gotta love Gomamon!

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch10.-'Resting for the next day'

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.^_^ 

Thanks:To all who reviewed!

"Well isn't this awkward…." Sora mumbled out loud, as she held onto an unconscious Matt.She was the only thing holding him up.When he first fell he only landed halfway on the bed.His legs and waist hung over the side of the bed, and he was about as stiff as waterbed.He began to slump down a little further.

"Matt!" Sora shouted clinging to him._I'm yelling at him like it's his fault.But if he fall's he'll crack his head open!_ She tried to pull him up a little more, but failed miserably."Oh Matt.. I don't even have enough strength to keep you up." _Okay Sora, just calm down._She thought to herself. _Maybe if I pull with my back, instead of just my arms. _She sat up slowly, making sure she kept Matt where he was.Then she bent forward a little and positioned her shoulder under his chin.She waited a moment, hoping if she went slowly she wouldn't black out.Gently, she brought her arms down around his waist and wrapped them around him tightly._Oh please let this work, _she prayed silently.She threw her weight backwards and collapsed onto the bed pulling Matt on top of her. 

"Well that worked nicely." Matt sighed in his sleep, almost as if in relief. "Glad you agree." She frowned trying to catch her breath.She also tried not to notice that they were both still in there bathing suits or that her hair was stiff from all the shampoo she didn't get to wash out.She started to roll over towards the corner, and Matt fell off her onto the bed.She rolled back to her side.Though she had stopped moving the room didn't.She closed her eyes, moaning from the monster size headache she was getting.She waited for the world to stop spinning before she opened her eyes again.She turned toward Matt, who was shaking.She took the blanket off herself and placed it on Matt.Then she placed one arm around him and rubbed both his shoulders with her hands."Sweet Dreams Yama-kun." Slowly Matt stopped shaking and Sora fell back to sleep, exhausted once more.

-_Meanwhile_-

Izzy and Mimi had left Gennai's house a few hours earlier and had finally reached the base of Mountmon's mountains.They looked up in awe of the size and height of the mountains.

"Wow!"

"Pro-digious! The immensity of these mountains is astounding."

"Yeah…" Mimi answered still to awestruck by the mountains to pay attention to exactly what Izzy was saying.The mountains where sedimentary and every few inches small cracks and bump stuck outwards and inwards, making it an 'easier' climb.One third of the way up was a large plateau with lush vegetation growing in it.Halfway up was another flat terrain and one it appeared to be a small hut.Exotic flowers could be seen sporadically all over the mountain.The sky was dark, but if you looked up you could see white clouds surrounding the top of the peak, hiding it from view.Mimi found herself getting lost in the majestic scenery.Izzy was lost in it too.

"Mimi?" Izzy asked bringing himself and Mimi back to earth.

"Yes?" She answered, still staring upwards.He followed her gaze to one of the plateau's, which had a small fire on it with small, practically invisible, Digimon dancing around it.He stared at it smiling before responding, "Mimi, I think we should stop and sleep here before climbing, and start up the mountain tomorrow morning."

"Okay." She turned back to face him, and he slowly brought his gaze to met hers. "Let's eat."

"Yes!" Izzy and Mimi went off and found some food.Mimi cooked them some dinner and even made them a pie with some fruit they found and the piecrust she brought in here bottomless pit.The went to bed full, happy, and anxious to begin there climb the next day.

-_Meanwhile, back in Odaiba_-

Tai and Kari sat at home after dropping Tk off.Their bag's where packed sitting by the door and Tai was on the phone with Joe making sure everything was ready for tomorrow, while Kari sat on the floor listening on his conversation.

"Tell Joe I say hi." Tai rolled his eyes and recurred the message to Joe.

"He says hi back."

"Ask him if he remembered all the medicine."Tai covered the receiver for a moment.

"Kari… This is Joe I'm talking to."Kari laughed; figuring Tai and Joe could probably handle the conversation by themselves, she decided to leave.

"Oh yeah, sorry.. I'm going to go check on Meiko." She left the room smiling, in good spirits.

"Meiko?" The cat, upon hearing Kari's voice, ran into the room and leapt into her open arms."Good kitty.I'm gonna miss you Mieko." She whispered rubbing the cat behind it's ear and listening to it purring."Take care of mom and dad while we're gone okay?" The cat looked up at her and it's expression seemed to be smiling."Good kitty."She pet the cat a little longer, thinking of Gatomon, before she got to go bed.

Hope you all enjoyed, please review!!Joe coming in the next Chapter and Tk will return again.. And a little more of both: Sora & Matt, and Izzy & Mimi!Should I make this story Koumi(Izzy/Mimi)?? Let me know in your reviews.If I do it will be way towards the end, but still, let me know.

-Climbing Rose


	11. Just When Things Are Perfect, Something ...

Digimon Season #3

Digimon Season #3

American version (hence the American names)

Love and Friendship

Ch11.-'Just when things are perfect, something bad happens.'

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.^_^

Thanks:To all who reviewed!

Dedicated: To the concussion I got when I was younger, white water rafting, and hiking.With out them I would have no inspiration for this chapter.

An older boy sat on the steps outside his apartment, waiting for his ride to arrive.He wore beige khaki's and a white shirt with a navy blue vest over it.Lying next to him was a black duffel bag and strap to his shoulders was a backpack with a red cross on it.The screen zooms in to the teen's face allowing you to see the blue eyes behind his glasses.The words 'Joe Kido' appear in a neat font under his chin, only to disappear again moment's later.(A/n YAY!!!! Joe!! ^_^)

A blue convertible pulled to a stop in front of Joe's house."Hey Joe!! Jump in! We got to get going!" Tai yelled to his blue haired friend.Joe got up and slung his duffel over his shoulder.

"Coming, but one minute, let me get Jim." He answered, stepping in the door and yelling for his older brother.Then he ran to the car.

"Why do you need Jim to come out, Joe?" Tk asked as Joe opened the door in the back with them.

"Well someone has to drive Tai's car back home.You can't just leave his brand new convertible out on the side of the road."

"Good thinking Joe." Tai said, sliding onto the passengers seat.Joe got into the back with Kari and Tk.Jim ran out of the house and to the car, hopping into the drivers seat."And we're off to the digital world!" Jim shouted and stepped onto the accelerator heading towards the portal.

-_Meanwhile, at the bottom of Mountmon's Mountain_-

Mimi and Izzy were slowly making there way up the mountain.They found a path leading to the first plateau, so for now ascending up the mountain would be easy.Mimi hummed a song as she walked and Izzy looked at scenery, smiling when Mimi hummed a really high note.

"This isn't to bad Izzy."

"Nope not at all-" He turned to look at Mimi.She wasn't there."Mimi?" He asked looking around, nervously.He heard her scream coming from his left.Before he could turn something wrapped around his leg and yanked him off his feet.He sat up to see the huge vine wrapped around his ankle.He reached out to grab the vine and all of a sudden he was flying across the ground, being pulled by his leg.He yet out a yell as he flew back and his head hit a root.Izzy blacked out.

-_Meanwhile, in another area of the digital world_-

Sora sat up and yawning, feeling refreshed.Two hot bowls of soup sat next to her on the nightstand.She grabbed one and hungrily ate the whole thing with in minutes.Feeling even better she cautiously began climbing out of bed.No signs of dizziness or weakness appeared so Sora smiled and walked to her bag of clothes.After pulling out her outfit, she walked into the bathroom, surprised to find a shower.She put her clothes down on the counter and got her bag fill of shower supplies.She took a shower and got dressed in new clothes.The shower was small, so she had to duck while taking it, but the water was nice and hot, and she was glad to finally be clean.She brushed her hair watching Yamato sleep and sighed dreamily to herself.The day was going well.After deciding he wouldn't wake for a while, she thought of going off to find the Digimon who had helped them so much.She wanted to thank him in some way.She decided maybe she could help him in the kitchen to show her appreciation._Hopefully Matt will sleep a little longer... he'll feel better then._

Matt heard footsteps heading towards the door.He tried to open his eye's or call out to the person but found he couldn't he was still too weak._How did Sora manage to eat after only to hours of sleep?_He wondered drowsily.

"I'll be back when you wake up."Sora promised to the person she believed was sleeping."Sleep tight Yama-kun."She whispered, as she opened the door and left the room.The blond haired boy smiled and rolled over, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

-_At a portal just outside of Odaiba_-

"You mean when I come home there won't be any dents, scratches, broken windows,-"

"First off, it's a topless convertible… There's only one window." Jim interrupted. 

"More the reason not to break it."Jim sighed at Tai's response.Tai smiled a goofy smile at him.

"Look Tai, for the third time, I promise to take care of your car." An aggravated Jim repeated his promise to Tai."Now get through that portal, all of you before it closes." He demanded and all the kids emptied out of the car.

"Bye Jim!" They chorused with an addition from Tai of "Take care of my car!"

"Take care of yourselves!" Jim retorted back."Good luck, come home soon!"

"We will." They said in unison and all of them quickly jumped into the portal.

-_Meanwhile, at the bottom of Mountmon's Mountain_-

Izzy woke to a splitting headache.He was still tied up with the vines, which seemed to have grown since he last saw them; they were up to his waist and wrapped around both his legs.He sat up slowly leaning against a tree that he had been laying next to.At that moment he realized Mimi was sprawled out next to him, wrapped in vines as well.He leaned over and began shaking her awake.

"Mimi, Mimi, wake up."He whispered.Slowly the girl rolled over.

"Daddy, I can't go to school today my head hurts."She mumbled

"Mimi!"Mimi opened her eyes.

"Oh, hi Izzy, what are we doing here. Where are we anyway? Aren't we suppose to be on some path?And WHY am I TIED UP?"Mimi got a little louder with each sentence.

"Shh.. Who ever's done this might hear us." Izzy whispered his eyes filled with concerned.

"I think the creatures are awaking, sir.What should we do?"An unknown voice asked from near by, but cloaked in the forest's darkness.

"We can not have the Mountmon spies live after they've tread this path… The vile leader must not know we've come back to live in our homes in the mountain. If he did..." The gruff voice of the commander paused, not even wanting to think of what would happen to him and his fellow Digimon friends.He stayed lost in thought of what to do with the newcomers, for a moment before he responded.

"Kill them."

-_Meanwhile, in another area of the digital world_-

Matt had wakened up feeling rejuvenated.Sora helped him eat his soup, but before long he ate by himself.He even had enough strength to walk around.He took a shower and got cleaned up while Sora went back and helped their Digimon friend in the kitchen. The Digitamamon even taught Sora how to cook a few great dishes with some of the fruit that grew almost everywhere.After a lunch which, Digitamamon, Sora, and Matt all had together, Sora and Matt decide they should be going.They thanked the Digimon for his kind hospitality and started to take their leave.

"Wait!" The Digimon yelled after them."Take my raft with you, it will be faster if you ride the river upstream."So Sora and Matt went back and piled themselves and their stuff into the digimon's raft.They thanked him again and left, waving goodbye to their new friend.

At first the river was smooth.Matt pulled his harmonica out and began playing a song to easy his nerves.Sora hummed along with it watching the water in the back.The gentle breeze felt good blowing through her hair.It was a beautiful and everything seemed to be going well for them. _Nothing could spoil this day._ Matt thought to himself as he sat watching Sora, a girl that he loved and he knew loved him back, at the back of the boat.He finished his song and put his harmonica into his pocket.

"Sora?" He asked and she turned around, so she stood facing him. A smile danced on her lips and she had a look of question in her eyes. 

"I heard you before, when you called me Yama-kun."Sora looked surprised then blushed and looked down."You did call me Yama-kun right?" He asked making sure he wasn't just dreaming, because he couldn't really tell by her expression.

_Lie Sora… You don't want to ruin your friendship._A little voice said in the back of her head._I can't, I won't hide this from him any more._ _And I won't cry if he tell's me he doesn't feel the same way._She looked back up at him meeting his eyes with her own.She nodded unable to answer him.

"I knew I heard you right…" Sora blushed and looked down waiting to hear Yamato tell her he only liked her as a friend just like his crest."And so I guess I should tell you that I feel the same type of thing for you, Sora-chan."She looked at him straight in the face to make sure he wasn't lying. "And that I've felt this way for you since we came here." She beamed at him.

"Me too." She answered happily._This is wonderful!_

Just then the boat hit it's first rapid and Sora went flying out of the big yellow plastic raft.She landed in the water.The water in the rapid barreled her through the water and smashed her arm into a rock. 

"SORA!!KEEP YOUR HEAD ABOVE THE WATER!!!" Sora heard Matt yell as she struggled to swim with one arm.Matt stood on the edge of the raft getting ready to jump in to save her.The boat hit a new set of rapids and Matt fell back into the boat.He shook his head trying to unjumble his thoughts from the blow he received from the boats bottom._Save Sora.._He grabbed the lifesaver that he landed next to and jumped up.But she didn't appear or answer him as he looked out over the water and screamed her name.Sora had disappeared.

-_Back to the newest arrivals_-

Tai opened his eyes to find himself squished under two teenagers; one, his sister Kari and the other his very likely to be brother-in-law, Tk. They both smiled at him.

"Gee Tai, that was awful nice of you to catch me and Tk." Kari said smiling at her older brother.

"Yeah." Tk agreed with her, both of them climbing off of Tai.

"Don't mention it, a hand each to help me get up would be appreciated though." Tai responded as both reached down and grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up.

"Hey anyone seen Joe?" Tk asked looking around.At the same time they all spotted Joe his face against a tree and a red skinned fruit on his head.

"Poor Joe." Kari said pulling the fruit off of his head.They all moved Joe away from the tree.Tai pulled a tissue out of his pocket and began to whip what appeared to be juice from the fruit of Joe's forehead.

"Um.. This stuff isn't coming off."Tai said as some of the juice got on his hand.Joe chose a moment to wake up.Tai put down his tissue.

"Oh hi Tai.Tai look you've cut your finger." he reached into his pocket and whipped the 'juice' off Tai's hand.Joe whipped the blood off Tai and frowned not seeing a cut on Tai's hand.

"Why Tai this isn't your blood…" Joe concluded.Just then he felt a splitting pain coming from his forehead and he realized how everything was spinning and looked very distorted.He touched his head, where the pain came from; it was wet.He pulled his hand back and saw the blood all over his hand._This isn't Tai's blood, it's mine… it's mine._ "It's mine." He echoed out loud.He was very sleepy all of a sudden.The Tai's abnormally small head begin to fade from his view.An unusually thin tree began to fade too.The huge stalks of grass right in front of his face started disappearing into the darkness."Tai? Where is everything going?"He asked as he blacked out completely.

HAHA! 3 Cliffhangers!!! I know I'm sorry but everything will work out in the end I promise! Please Review!!

-Climbing Rose


	12. When Strength is Tested

Digimon Season #3

Digimon Season #3

American version

(Except for an occasional Yamato and Tachi.I absentmindedly type their Japanese names some times.)

Love and Friendship

Ch12.-'When Strength is Tested'

Disclaimer: 12 chapters written and I still don't own Digimon.Or Webster.. (the dictionary.)

Thanks:To all who reviewed! 

Just so you know: There is Sorato!! AND……….

This is the definition of what I mean when I use the word intimacy/intimate in this chapter.

"Intimate-adj.1.) very close or familiar in friendship.

Our _intimate_ friends are people we know so well we 

seem to understand what is going on inside there minds."

Sorry but I don't write Hentai! Enjoy!

-_In a house in the middle of a lake_-

Gennai watched the children through his laptop tracker.(A/n: crystal balls are overrated) "This is not good" He shook his head._I wish there was some way I could help them.Mimi and Izzy's connecters are near by.So are Tai and Joe's… Sora is wearing her's. Hmmm…I can't interfere, but making the connecter's glow isn't interference.... is it?Then Matt will be able to see Sora, and Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Tai will feel more confident._The old professor leaned over the computer, typing furiously.Calling the connectors to shine, helping their owner's to remember their cause, and to find their strength with in.

-_In a Forest on Mountmon's Mountain_-

The two teenagers sat on the ground, practically frozen in panic.They could hear the two Digimon that wanted them dead coming closer.Then a light shown above them and when they looked up two of the digi-connecters Gennai had told them about appeared and floated down towards them landing around their necks.Mimi's had her marking of sincerity and Izzy's had his emblem of knowledge.Finally the two Digimon stepped out of the bushed, revealing themselves to the two frightened teenagers.The Digimon that stood before them appeared to be crosses between a Gotsumon and a Vegimon.They both had rock like bodies, a little more built and larger then Gotsumon but they're feet where all vines like an octopus.The smaller of the two appeared to be the one who was holding them.

"NO!!" Mimi screamed, "Don't kill us!!" 

"Ah so the creature talks," The owner of the voice was the larger one and his voice sounded the same as the one which had order them to death."Do you speak too?" He turned his gaze on Izzy.

"Y-yes" Izzy stuttered.

"And why shouldn't we kill you, Mountmon Spies?That's what you are isn't it?" He turned back to Mimi.

"No." she answered"We most definitely are not.We are on our way now to free some friends from his dungeon."She responded sounding a little haughty, she was tired off being tied up, and didn't particularly care for the false interpretations. "Or at least we were."

'How do we know she isn't lying?" The smaller one asked the larger, who was obviously the leader.Then they noticed her digi-connector.The older Digimon turned to the younger one and backhanded him upside his head.

"Baka! (Fool!)You've captured the Princess of Purity!!!Release her immediately!"The vines disentangled themselves, and fell away from Mimi.Mimi smiled.

"Princess?"She asked

"Well that's what your necklace says.. Can't you read Digimon?"

"Not really I don't come from around here, I live on earth.I can ready English and Japanese though."Mimi smiled again._I always knew I was a princess._Izzy coughed, rather loudly, still tied up.The two Digimon turned to him and saw his digi-connector.The taller Digimon looked at the smaller one.

"You've captured the King of Knowledge?!?!?"The smaller Digimon looked at the ground and Izzy felt the vines that were holding him fall away.Both Digimon bowed to the two children.

"Please accept our apologies.We are but two Peakmon.We use two live on the top on the mountain.But one day the leader of the Mountmon decided it would be better for them to sit on the top instead span through out the whole mountain.We, a more peaceful type of Digimon, weren't prepared for their attacks.They won a series of battles and we were banished from the mountain, sent to live with the lowly Valleymon.Our clans have grown stronger and less peaceful through out the years.And finally we are ready to take back are home.We are sorry for the trouble we have caused you two, in order to make up with it; would you like to join us for a meal?We eat fruit and fish," The leader asked.Izzy looked at Mimi eagerly, she nodded.

"We accept!" He answered.The two Digimon helped them to their feet and lead them to their camp.

-_In another part of the Digiworld_-

"Joe!!!!" Kari screamed, frightened, as she watched his eye's start to roll back.As if they responded to her scream, Joe's eyes came back to the position they belonged in and his lids shut. Tk wrapped his arms around Kari, holding her, trying to make her feel reassured.

"Tai what's happening to him?" She asked her voice a little shaky.She let go of Tk to take a step closer to look at joy.

"I don't know." Tai looked over his friend with a worried expression on his face._Damn it Joe, why did you have to be the one to get hurt.You're the one who's going to med school.I don't know anything about this stuff._He thought to himself, frustrated.Tk interrupted his thoughts with a reasonable conclusion. 

"I bet he has a concussion."

"Tk your right!"_Well I know about concussions, I've had a few of those in soccer. _Tai stared at the blood trying to think back to what every one had told him to do.

"Oh no!We can't let him fall asleep!"He shouted remembering how his mom had told him about how you could go into a coma.He was about to shake him a wake when he remembered another thing._What if Joe hurt his back or neck or something when he hit the tree? Then I really shouldn't move him._

"Joe wake up!!!" The three yelled. Then all of a sudden a glowing came from a bunch of rocks next to the tree Joe crashed into.One part of it was orange and the other was whitish.Two of the rock, that weren't rocks at all, rose and floated to them, the orange one landing around Tai's neck and the other around Joes.Tai looked at them for a moment, seeing their emblems on the rock-like eggs, he decided they we're safe and he returned his attention back to the blue haired boy.

"Come on Joe, we need you to tell us how to help you." Tai whispered and the word's reached Joe in his unconscious state pulling him back to reality

_They need me, they're relying on me to wake up… I am the digidestined of reliability.I have to be strong for them._ Joe opened his eyes a little to see three concerned faces._So this is what it must have felt like on Gomamon's side._His egg glowed a grayish white and cracked, the necklace falling away reveling a watch-like bracelet.The watch floated to his armand when it wrapped around his hand he flew far away in his mind.He found his partner Gomamon, looking healthy, sitting next to Agumon in a cage of ice crystals.Agumon couldn't see him though. 

"Joe!" Gomamon shouted"Your hurt."Joe nodded "I'll heal you" Gomamon said starting to give Joe some of his energy.

"No Gomamon you need your strength." Joe yelled in his mind but mumbled it out loud as well.

"Are you kidding?" Gomamon asked. "If you are that's a bad joke.Me and Agumon have been sitting on are butt's day after day waiting for you to come save us.We get fed two meals a day; if you don't heal fast we'll be stuck here forever.So stop complaining and take some of my strength already!" Gomamon argued with his partner. 

"But how will you keep your hopes up with little strength?" Joe asked as he felt Gomamon's strength pouring into him and healing his wound.

"Digimon heal fast when they eat.I'll feel better once you come and get me Joe. Now get back to your friends, they're counting on you to wake up."And then the connection faded and Joe returned, staring level with the grass, feeling better then ever.Tai had watched as Joe's egg had cracked and now he was lost in his own mind trying to figure out what it meant. He was too lost in thought to notice that Joe's cut was gone.

_I wish I could switch places with Joe... That was kind of a cowardly thing to think though.. I can handle this, right?I'm not scared….I'm terrified, what if he dies, what if I kill him?Courage man, what would Agumon say if he saw you now.. He certainly couldn't have digivolved with the way I'm acting now.I wish I could feel his courage now. _His egg began to glow orange again and suddenly he found himself with Agumon, in the same place Joe had just been in.

"Tai!"Agumon said giving him a hug.

"Agumon! That really you, are you okay?" Tai hugged him back. In their real bodies they hugged air.

"I'm fine, but you look like you need a little courage buddy." Agumon replied, and he began to pour some of his energy into him.

"Agumon, stop you'll need the courage for yourself."

"Seeing you again was enough to keep my courage going forever.I'll be fine.Now go back and be that leader I know you can be."

"Alright later Agumon." The connection faded out and Tai looked down at the unhurt Joe, feeling more courageous then before.

-_In a raging river_-

Terror raced through Sora as they hit the next set of rapids._I'm going to die_.She thought as the current pulled her under again.She knew she was crying even though she was in the water._I can't die this way; I still have to help Biyomon… and Matt.I can't leave him! _She pushed up and took a breath as a rapid threw her out of the water for a second._I have to get out of here!! _The last rapid pushed Sora into the side of the raft and held her against it just long enough for her to grip onto the string on the side with her good hand.The current held her under and she prayed Matt would spot her before her strength or her air supply wore out.She could hear him scream her name through the water._There must be some way…_An idea came to her and she began kicking her feet violently above her, hoping Matt would see the splash.Her crest glowed brightly, and she hoped Matt would notice the light as well.Matt did and looked down to see her hanging off the edge of the boat.She stopped kicking when she felt Matt's hands on hers.Strong arms pulled her out of the water.Sora took a gasping breath as Matt held her.She was so relieved to be back in the boat with Matt's arms around her that more tears fell, this time in happiness. "It's okay, I got you now, I got you."Matt said gently rubbing her back to sooth her.

"I was so scared" She whispered holding onto him with one arm. He lifted her up in his arms and sat down in the boat, leaning his back against the side of the boat.Matt held Sora against him, as the boat went over another rapid.After that the water calmed down and they drifted at a gentle pace. 

"I almost lost you today, angel of my dreams." He told her softly.

"You saved me, I should call you angel."Sora whispered back at him.

"Should you?"She nodded.

"Guardian Angel." Matt watched her as she smiled and gazed off at the setting sun, filled with contentment._He is my guardian angel… _she thought to herself. __A small wet strand of hair fell into her face and Matt moved his hand to brush it away, out of her eyes.Sora gazed up at him; her eye's sparkling with admiration and love.Matt pushed the strand behind her ear, but his hand stayed on her face.He stroked her check softly with his knuckles as he lost himself in her eyes.He turned his hand over, putting his palm against her check. Gently, he brought her face closer to his.And then they kissed.

As their lips danced, both of their crests began to glow, surrounding them in a purplish light.Slowly the Golden Heart of love rose up off Sora's chest and into the air.The Silver Key of friendship rose at the same time to the same height.Little by little the connecters moved towards each other and the key slide into the keyhole of the locket.The light grew brighter as the key turned and the locket clicked.Sora and Matt felt a rush of energy and all of a sudden they were flying through a dark tunnel.What happened next was sort of hard to explain._Where am I?_ Sora and Matt thought in unison.They both were standing, or so they thought.They couldn't exactly see themselves or each other, but they could feel each other's presence.The light at the end of the cave began to become nearer to them.Finally it reached them, flooding it's light so brightly, it blinded them for a moment._Experience the memories of each other as one!_A strange voice in their heads, or head commanded.

When they could see again they found themselves in one of Sora's old memories.Matt and Sora watched the memory as if it was a flashback, reliving all the feelings.Matt felt Sora's happiness when her dad came home from a long trip with presents for her and her mother.It felt like the joy was his own as he watched Sora hug her dad.But at the same time Sora's memory of her family triggered off his memory of the good time with his.

Suddenly they were both in a flash back of a hospital. Sora could feel Matt's nervousness as he entered the big hospital bedroom.Relief flooded over her as she saw Matt's mom.The relief belonged to Matt.Matt's dad lifted him up so he could see his Mom.He crawled up to her wanting to give her a hug, but a bundle blocked his way.Sora watched in curiosity with Matt as his mom pulled back the blanket."Matt this is your little brother Tk. You're the big boy now." She whispered to him.Sora smiled as she felt Matt's joy and big brother pride when he was allowed to hold Tk in his arms.Matt's pride reminded her of another of her memories.

The next flashback was of Sora's first goal.Then Matt's first bicycle ride; his first fall triggered off a memory in which Sora hurt her self in soccer.The connection continued for along time until the two felt as if they knew everything about each other.They even watch each other's digi-connections.They shared every important instruction, all their compliments, their struggles, every tear, and every smile together through these memories.They now knew each other's reactions, feelings, and perspective on everything.It was a type of intimacy unlike any others.Finally they really understood each other.If they had been able to switch bodies no one could have ever known they had ever changed.The connection was complete.The bright light faded out and Sora and Matt returned to the way they were before the key had turned, still kissing.The connecters pulled apart.Sora broke the kiss and they both watched the connecters settle back against them._Did it really happen? _Sora thought to herself then directed her thought towards Matt._Did you see what I saw? _She wondered. 

_Yes.._Matt's answer came from her head.They both stared at each other in shock.

_You can hear my thoughts?_ Sora looked at him suspiciously, even though she had just showed him her past, she wasn't sure she wanted him to know her every emotion at every moment.

_I think it's only when we direct them at each other.. _Matt answered after a moment of thinking just to himself, watching her, and seeing no reaction.Sora tried the same.Then she smiled.

_Cool! _She thought at him. And he smiled. _I wonder if that connection thing happens every time we kiss, Matt._

_Only one way to find out._Matt thought back at her as he leaned in and kissed her again.They didn't enter the tunnel again but their kiss was very different, very intimate. You see, whenever there lips met they could read each other's minds with out directing their thoughts at each other.Kissing opened their hearts up to each other.Every thought and feeling was shared.So Sora knew what Matt felt when he kissed her and Matt knew exactly how his kisses made Sora feel.He smiled as he felt Sora get tingles all down her back.At first one would think that these feelings would freak them out, but actually it had an opposite effect.It made them love each other more.Overwhelmed with all the emotions they both broke the kiss.They sat, staring at each other in astonishment as the connection faded away.__

-_In a house in the middle of a lake_-

Gennai smiled proudly at the out come of the day._That went well… Joe and Tai have reached the first connection stage. Izzy and Mimi made friends with some enemies, which will help them later.And Matt and Sora.._ Gennai thought of the progress the two had made. __They've reached the second connection stage, becoming almost one with each other.There connection was so great that Biyomon and Gabumon have each gained each others partners as there own. Now it was possible for Sora and Matt to not only Digi-humanize with their own Digimon, but with each other's_. Everyone is stronger than before.The prophecy is almost fulfilled. _

::Smiles:: Don't know about anybody else but I liked this chapter.I think that was the longest chapter yet.::cousin walks and see's me smiling reading over the chapter:: "Proud of yourself aren't yah?"::nods:: ::cousin leaves the room laughing and shaking his head:: Excuse me just one moment while I go pummel someone.::leaves room:: ::yells can be heard:: ::comes back in with a black eye moment's later:: You should have seen the other guy!!::cousin can be seen walking past the door way, not even looking ruffled::Um.. yeah..::sighs::Anyway..I hope you liked the chapter!! The reviews remind me to write more; so if you want that next chapter for this story out sooner **Please Review**!!

-Climbing Rose


	13. Sincerity’s Truth

Digimon Season #3

Digimon Season #3

American version 

Love and Friendship

Ch13.-'Sincerity's Truth'

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Thanks:To all who reviewed!Sorry this one took so long!!Oh in a previous chapter I wrote 'joy' instead of Joe… Sorry Joe!!^_^ I was talking to my sister while I was writing.And I said 'Joy!' sarcastically, and I guess I sort of typed it at the same time… And Purity means the same thing as Sincerity so I just switched the words, so they fit better.Oh and a special thanks to LW who e-mailed me to remind me to write more…I wasn't intending on typing the next chapter that day but I read the e-mail and had to get started.Well now you probably want to read so, Later!!

Izzy and Mimi sat at the dinner table in the Peakmon's camp, staring at their surroundings.Izzy was sitting at the head of the table and Mimi was sitting next to him at the side.Their two 'capturer's' where sitting next to each of them; the leader beside Izzy and the other one beside Mimi. The rest of the chairs were filled with Peakmon, and the table was load with all sorts of food.

"Excuse Me," The leader Peakmon yelled over the talking."Can I have your attention for a moment?"He stood waiting for everyone to be quiet.A large Digimon at the other head of the table stood up.

"BE QUIET!" He growled.Everybody shut up instantly and gave their attention to the leader as the large Peakmon sat down.

"That was the eldest, your highness."The shorter Peakmon whispered to Mimi as the leader Peakmon began his speech.

"As you all must have noticed, we have to visitors with us tonight." The crowd murmured their response and Mimi and Izzy felt all eyes on them."Please allow me introduce… The King of Knowledge and The Princess Of Purity!!!"

All the Peakmon smiled and said hello, murmuring among themselves.Mimi smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Hi!" She yelled.Izzy blushed at all the attention, but smiled and said hello as well.

The leader continued his speech."They too, have friends who were made victims of the evil Mountmon's power.So now we are joining forces.The carrier of sincerity and the holder of knowledge were sent to us to help fight and defeat the Mountmon."

Mimi and Izzy both looked confused as a cheer went through the crowd.Mimi turned to Izzy and whispered, "We are?"

"Shh… play along." Izzy suggested smiling and nodding.Mimi turned back to the crowd and smiled, talking through clenched teeth at Izzy.

"Wouldn't that be lying?"

"No.. Not really.We never said we would fight.Do you really think if we tell them now, that we're not really what they think we are, they'll even hesitate in killing us?Unless you happen to be a really good public speaker I wouldn't try to straighten things out now.No need for an angry mob."

"You wrong Izzy."Mimi said speaking in a normal voice.Izzy watched as the crowd went dead silent, thinking Mimi was trying to make a speech.Izzy put his hands over his face.

"This is not happening to me.She is not sending us to our death.She's not that stupid is she?" He looked out through his fingers, and watched as Mimi stood up.He groaned.

"Hi everyone."Mimi said giving her award-winning smile.A majority of the male Digimon drooled, but none of the females noticed this because they all had their attention on Mimi.

"I just wanted to let you all know that there seems to be a mix-up in what you believed to be our plans." The crowd gasped at what they thought to be scandal and quickly began talking amongst themselves.

"This is not happening." Mimi heard Izzy say it this time. Hearing his doubt in her, a look of anger and sadness crossed over her face, giving her the little energy she needed to continue._This must be what Palmon felt like trying to be so sincere.I bet this is how she fought._Her strength grew with it and all of a sudden her connector was glowing.

"WOULD EVERYBODY PLEASE LET ME TELL YOU THE TRUTH!!!"She yelled at the top of her lungs.The room went silent, everyone holding respect for the new comer who could out-yell the elder.Izzy gasped as the crowd turned back to look at the speaker, for Mimi was covered in a green light.Her egg like necklace had rose in the air.Mimi reached up her hand and grabbed it, so it wouldn't look too suspicious, even though everybody already knew it was glowing.The crowd watched as her hand made contacted with it; the shell shattering and blinding them with it's light.When the shards disappeared and the light dimmed the crowd open there eye's to find the necklace gone and a charm bracelet on Mimi's upraised arm.It was made of the silver shapes of sincerity linked together like a chain around her wrist.One tear shaped charm dangled down on the side of the bracelet.The green light died down to a pale glow.

In that short amount of time Mimi had connected with Palmon.But her connection differed a little from the connection of the others so far.She could not see Palmon, for Palmon was too weak to even fully connect with Mimi.And Mimi wasn't fully focused on connecting, either with her mind on the crowd.Instead Palmon connected with Mimi just enough so that she could send Mimi necessary information. 

"Thank you." Mimi continued much calmer.The crowd thought she was thanking them but it was really to Palmon that she spoke.She focused her attention back on the crowd. "We _are_ heading to the top of Mountmon's mountain to save our friends from Mountmon." A cheer went through the crowd.Mimi waited until they finished to continue."But we do not intend to fight or to harm anyone." The crowd sounded restless.

"But we want revenge!!" A female Digimon called out.

"YEAH!!!" the crowd echoed.Mimi shook her head sadly.

"I'm sure a lot of bad thing's have happened to you.And I'm sorry for your pain.I truly am.But have any of you tried finding out the whole story?Do you know why the Mountmon all of a sudden attacked your villages?"The faces of the crowd held expressions of revelation.Mimi's statement was definitely an eye-opener.

"A new evil has entered the digital world.It isn't brought on by human or Digimon.It's brought on by hatred and the lack of love.It breathes off of violence, misunderstanding, confusion, and neglect.All of the Mountmon's attacks occurred because his people have neglected to watch out for the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness.The evil convinced those confused Digimon that you, and our friends, were attacking them.So they attacked us back.They hurt you.Now you come back for any type revenge, at all costs.Revenge is one of the greatest forms of hatred.The evil is feeding off of your hatred for the Mountmon.You are helping it win."Mimi had tears in her eyes.

"Izzy and I will go to the Mountmon and get our friend's back.We will try to show the Mountmon that they are wrong.But we will go in peace and we will not kill anyone. We have come to save you from the evil, not help make it stronger."The crowd cheered.

Mimi smiled and touched her bracelet again this time using all of her strength to reach Palmon.She poured most of her energy into her Digimon friend.Slowly Palmon came into view.She was chained, but smiling. 

"Thank you Mimi."Mimi smiled her response as she felt the connection began to disappear.

Izzy leapt from his chair as the glowing dissipated, and pink haired girl began to faint.

"Mimi!" He cried out as he caught her inches from the ground. The two Peakmon that were sitting beside him and Mimi stood up asking what they could do.Izzy took her pulse, and then realized what had happened.

"She just need's rest." He said not only to reassure the crowd, but himself.The leader called two of the strongest Digimon to lift the girl and carry her to a bed.

"I was wrong to doubt her."Izzy told the leader Digimon as he watched two soldier Peakmon carry Mimi into the camp's medical tent."I should have known that honesty is the best speaker of all."The leader nodded his response to Izzy statement before adding.

"It is true." He murmured, to no one in particular.

Yay!! I know, short, but the next part is flowing already.The next chapter will be more Izzy-ish.Might add a little of everyone if I can.I believe the chapter after it will be everyone again.Well anyway **Review!!!!**

** **

-Climbing Rose


	14. Knowledge’s Recognition

Digimon Season #3

Digimon Season #3

American version 

Love and Friendship

Ch14.-'Knowledge's Recognition'

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!Even the ones from previous chapters, I love them!!!

-_While all of this was happening with Mimi and Izzy more adventures where occurring elsewhere_-

For example, Joe, Tai, Kari, and Tk were all heading out on their own adventures.Joe had gotten two of Izzy's spare laptops before he had left.So they were all able to contact Gennai immediately.Gennai told them about the connecters, stating that Kari and Tk would find theirs along the way.He also informed them of their Digimon's exact locations.It turned out that Joe and Tai had to head to the Ice Fortress to save their Digimon, while Kari and Tk had to go into the Ice Cavern.They could travel the day together, but once they reached the snow, Tai and Joe had to continue north, whereas Kari and Tk had to turn west.

-_While the four headed towards the cold landmasses, Matt and Sora docked their raft_ -

Sora shifted the bags on her shoulders, so that they wouldn't hurt her arm.Her arm wasn't broken; it was just bruised and hurt an awful lot.She didn't tell Matt about the pain though; she didn't want him to worry.Sora stared up at the immense castle, a day's walk away.A chill worked its way up her spine as she looked towards the dark castle._The poor boy lives there. _She shuddered. __Matt felt her shiver and tightened his grip on her hand.Slowly he climbed out of the raft, carrying his bags on his back, holding Sora's hand, not only to comfort her, but also to support himself.Matt helped Sora out of the boat and they both tied it a tree.They continued walking to the castle in silence, hand in hand.

-_Back to Mimi and Izzy_-

Izzy sat in a chair next to the cot containing the sleeping Mimi.He had been watching her sleep for a while, feeling awfully guilty.His head still stung from when he was dragged, and his body ached, but he refused to rest.He was staying up to watch over Mimi.What she said before about the new evil, disturbed him, and he had a funny feeling the evil wouldn't be too happy about it either.So he stayed awake and watched while she slept for 4 hours.While he sat his mind wandered and he looked down at his egg. _Man I really didn't live up to my crest today.I was just plain stupid._He ran his finger over the knowledge emblem and he watched as it lit according to his touch._I hope Mimi can forgive me for not believing in her. _

As if responding to his thought's Mimi shifted in her sleep.She opened her eyes slowly. "Izzy?" she mumbled looking around for the familiar face._Where am I?_ She thought and shot up to sitting position, in defense.The world spun much too fast for Mimi's liking.She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the headache and spinning she was feeling. "Oh.. My head feel's spinny." She said, weakly.

"I'm right here Mimi." Izzy said taking her hand; he handed her a cup of the Digimon whole made tea.He placed it in her hands and helped her bring it to her lips."Drink this, it will help with the spinning."Mimi sip the warm tea, slowly at first, but soon was drinking normally from it.Izzy took his hands off the cup and let Mimi hold it herself while he propped up her pillow.Mimi opened her eyes, and was happy to find the room standing still.

"Feeling better?"Izzy asked as she settled back into the pillow.

"I think so, I'm just a little hungry." She took another sip of the tea, as two Peakmon carried in a tray full of food."Yes!"She added, excitedly, as they plopped the tray down in front of her.

"Mimi?"Izzy asked as he watched her wolf down the food.She looked up at him with inquiring eyes as she devoured some more food.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I'll never do it again," He said, looking very remorseful.

"Promise?" Mimi asked as she swallowed, trying to look serious.

"Promise." Izzy said, honestly.

"Good I'm glad that's settled."Mimi smiled at him.He smiled back.__

"Me too…" He said relieved._I love how forgiving Mimi is._ _But something's still bothering me…_ "…and Mimi?"

"Yes?" she asked, a mouth full of food..

"How did you know all those things? About the evil?"Izzy questioned.Mimi swallowed and thought for a moment before responding.

"I don't know Izzy it was just like this truth was flowing through me.I think Palmon sent it through the connecter.I don't know how, but everything I said was true, I felt it in my heart."She looked at Izzy with concern and there was a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

"I believe you Mimi, don't worry." He said to reassure her."I'm just scared I guess.Because what you say is true, it means that we have a lot of work ahead of us, and a huge thing to worry about."

Mimi nodded solemnly."As soon as I get all my strength back we'll go.The Mountmon are one of the evil's greatest contributors."

"Okay."Izzy agreed.It was then that the leader Peakmon stepped into the tent.Izzy rose to greet him.The Peakmon bowed his head to Izzy in respect.Izzy returned the gesture.The Peakmon turned to face Mimi.

"The cooks informed me of your awakening, princess.Did you sleep well?Is the food to your liking?"

"Oh yes, delicious, thank you." Mimi said graciously.

"That is good.Your highness?" He said turning to Izzy.

"You can just call me Izzy."

"Izzy then, I just want to go over some of the entrances of the peak.So you know where the look out's are and things like that."

"Alright, let's sit down." The leader Peakmon pulled a chair over to where Izzy's chair was.The two sat down in their chairs beside the bed.

As the Peakmon droned on about varies important details Izzy looked down at his connecter, overcome by a feeling of need, a need for knowledge.Purple light filled the air around Izzy and he reached out and grabbed his connecter._Tentomon would know_. He thought to himself.As his hand made contact with the connecter the shell split into a million pieces, and disappeared, like Mimi's had.The light brightened for a second then dulled, leaving behind a black band on his wrist.When he looked at his wrist he could see the knowledge emblem pressed onto the band, a deep shade of purple.The world around him faded out, and a picture filled his head.It was like an indoor map.He could see inside the whole mountain, and he could feel where Tentomon was.He could feel Tentomon's weakness.With out thought, Izzy gave Tentomon most of his energy and blacked out before he could even see his friend.

Mimi smiled nervously while Izzy slumped back in his chair, and the light faded."I guess that means we'll have to go over the plans tomorrow." She said and the Peakmon laughed at how calm she sounded.

Well that was it.. I hope you liked it!! Next chapter should have a little more over the other characters. Please Review!!!

-_Climbing Rose_


	15. Polar Bearing?

Digimon Season #3

American version 

Love and Friendship

Ch15.-'Polar bearing?'

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.  Fanfiction.net works again!  WHOOPIE!  (As in hurray not Goldberg.)  Oh and a shout out to Digitalgirl562, who reminded me to post, this chapter would have never happened if it wasn't for her!  Thank you!!!!!  And also I apologize to every for not posting, when ff.net broke down I just stopped writing this story.  But I'm back, so enjoy the fic!

               Kari wrapped Tai's jacket around her tightly.  It was cold.  Her hands were frozen and she was positive her lips were blue.  Icy winds whipped through the air, sending chills down the children's spines.  To top it all off the light was fading.  Soon it would be dark out, and then the real cold would set in.  She looked to her left at Tk who appeared to be lost in thought.  The group of four had split up almost two hours ago. Tai had left Kari with his jacket and Tk with orders of leadership.  Joe had left them with one of the laptops, and a backpack containing tea bags, a wool blanket, tea mugs, and a lighter.

               "Whatcha thinking about Tk?"  Kari asked trying to keep her mind of the cold.

               "Well I was wondering," Tk started, he looked into Kari's eyes as he spoke to her. "Do you think we'll reach the cave before night fall?" 

"I don't know, how bout we e-mail Gennai and ask." She suggested, pulling out the laptop. She turned the laptop on, and waited as a bunch of icons popped up on the screen.  She clicked the send mail icon. A screen came up; on top it said 'send mail to:' and underneath it was filled with icons of each of the digidestined, Gennai, and many other people.  There was even an icon for unlisted people. 

"Wow.." Tk muttered looking over Kari's shoulder at the screen.  "Izzy sure is thorough."

Kari laughed and clicked on the send mail to Gennai button. With in minutes a little computer Izzy popped up on the screen

"Welcome to Gennai's email system.  Type your mail now."  A computerized version of his voice stated.  The digital Izzy waved then disappeared. Typing took Kari a little longer then usual, on account of her fingers being so stiff.   After a few minutes she sent the mail.  

-Gennai-

                              -Hi Gennai, this is Kari.  Tk and I are in a really cold snow covered plain.  We haven't seen much for miles.  The only landmarks I can think of are three huge Evergreens towards our right, east of Tk and I; but we passed those trees an hour ago.  We haven't reached any mountains or forms of a cavern yet. We were hoping you would know if we'd reach the Ice Cavern's tonight, preferably before dark.  

Just wondering,

       -Kari- 

Tk's eye's met hers as they waited for Gennai's response. From the way Tk was looking at her she was beginning to feel she was warming up already.  A blush worked its way on her face as she waited. 

"You've got mail." Izzy's voice stated.  Kari tapped the e-mail icon and groaned as she read the letter.

-Kari-

                              -Highly unlikely. The Cavern is surrounded by a large mass of Evergreen trees.  The plain you are on is often referred to as 'Father Times blanket'.  If I have your location correct, which I'm almost sure I do, your right on top of it.  The snow has been falling so long that the cavern was filled up and all the snow below you has turned to ice.  I think you've wavered a little in your direction; you're to far south. Go due north until you reach a large boulder, search for an entrance then follow the tunnel into the heart of the canyon. There you will find the caverns.  If you hurry you'll reach the boulder before it gets too dark.  From then on you'll be lucky to reach the cavern before tomorrow night.  My computer's wigging out, I must go now.

Have fun Polar-bearing,

                                                                  -Gennai-  

               "Well, that doesn't sound good."  Tk admitted shifting his feet.

               "We should keep walking." Kari announced turning north and walking at a steady, yet fast pace.  Tk had to run a bit before he was striding beside her again.

-_Meanwhile Tai and Joe were blazing through unfortunately cold weather_-

               "Joe, you don't happen to have another winter coat in there do you." A blue-ish looking Tai asked, from beneath the bundle of his makeshift jacket, a sleeping bag wrapped around his shoulders.  

               "No." An equally blue-ish looking Joe answered, wrapped in his own coat and sleeping bag.  And so they both continued along the frozen abyss, against icy winds, towards a large looming object in the distance.  Tai believed it to be the Ice Fortress.  Joe on the other hand believes it's an author's odd way of foreshadowing death.  (A.n.  Joe is being over dramatic... as usual  ^_^  Than again, perhaps Joe is just being overly optimistic and is referring to the bad guys. ::Raises eyebrows cynically at this previous statement:: Nah!)

-_Back to Kari and Tk_-

After trekking along for 3 frostbitten hours the children reach a hill.  As they approach the top they discover at the very bottom the boulder they had been searching for.    They race down the hill and just as they get close enough to touch the rock, a startling crack is heard.  Both of the children pause, a horrible mistake on their part.  The ground gave way beneath them and they fell, arm's failing, yelling, into the white pit.  They both land with a thud on soft but solid white snow.

"Don't stand up." Tk says inhaling sharply, "The snows probably covering some ice."

Kari nods breathing heavily.  Both there hearts are beating rapidly in their chests.  The stare way up at the hole they had fallen from.  "Tk?" Kari whispered.  

"Hm?" He rolled so that they faced each other.

"I don't think this was quiet what Gennai meant by 'polar bearing'."  They both laughed a bit; more at their present situation then the joke.   Then they sat up, discussing the best way to get out.  Finally they decide tunneling on an angle towards the boulder was their best bet.  But soon they found they weren't standing on ice at all, it was a stone floor, possibly a road, possibly part of the boulder.  And to their surprise, directly in front of them, slightly hidden by snow, was a wooden door.

Dun…. dun…. dun!!!  Cliff-hanger ^_^.   More to come! Please review!

-Climbing Rose


	16. The Light!

Digimon Season #3

American version 

Love and Friendship

Ch16.-'The Light'

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.  Thanks for the reviews everyone!  Here's chapter 16 as promised.  I think I'll get a chapter a week; unless I'm sick, then I'll get more.

               Izzy groaned and woke up, his neck stiff from sleeping in a weird position. 

               "Hey Sleepy-head!"  Mimi announced from across the room.  She brought him over a tray of food.  "Eat up we have a long journey ahead of us."  She set the tray down on the night table as Izzy sat up to begin eating.  "The Peakmon have talked to me a little bit, they'll fill you in on everything too, but it appears we'll be doing some rock climbing today."  Izzy choked on the food he had previously been eating so quickly Mimi didn't doubt he was inhaling it.  "Chew please." She stated and continued talking.  "Now, if only I had brought my climbing shoes.  I knew I forgot something."

               "Climbing shoes?  I didn't even know there was a difference." Izzy looked disturbed.

               "Oh sure, they got those little what's-its?"

               "We're going climbing?!?" Izzy declared incredulous.

               "Well duh, of course we're climbing unless you can fly.  Now about those shoes-" Izzy shook his head in disbelief.  _I have the funny feeling I should go back to bed._  He thought wearily.

-_Meanwhile_-

               Sora and Matt are heading closer to the castle, and have just reached the bottom when all of the sudden Sora falls down clutching her side, groaning.

               "SORA!"  Matt shouted and kneeled down next to her.  "Sora?"  She rolled over, wincing. "Sora what's wrong, what's happening?"

               "Biyomon," she whispered feeling as though there was deep slash on her skin.  She zones out clutching her necklace with one hand, and her side with the other.  A bird, only a few rooms away was in the same pain, with more coming.  Another flash of pain made Sora yell out and grasp her shoulder.  The connection was gone and she was lying in the dirt with Matt's concerned face above her. "Oh Matt it's Biyo!"  Hot tears stream down her face.  Blinding her from seeing the tears in Matt's own eyes.  She fought the pain and clutched at the necklace again.

-_Back to Mim's and Iz_.-

               After talking to the Peakmon and a farewell parade Mimi and Izzy started on their way.  Now after hiking a few hours they reach the highest hike-able place.  Above their heads is rope, which the Peakmon previously indicated they climb.  

               "Um Izzy." Mimi gulped.  "How 'bout you just go and rescue Tentomon and Palmon, I'll wait for you to get back."

               "What!?! I thought you did this before, you even said you had the shoes!"

               "Oh those I just got because they were on sale, silly.  I never actually used them.  Besides I'm scared of heights."  Izzy falls over.  (A.n. Remember the princess Mimi episode, kinda like that.)

               "Izzy are you okay?"  A frustrated anime sweat drop appears on his forehead and he starts muttering under his breath.  "Izzy?"  She pauses "IZZY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!"

-_Now to colder climate_-

               Kari and Tk, though they hesitated, opened the door to find a large chamber, completely made of stone.  To their left was a large tunnel, which they supposed lead to the chasm; directly in front of them, on the wall was a bunch of indentation.  They stepped closer and found a circle of binary codes around two right handprints.

               With out being able to read the codes Kari and Tk knew what it meant.  They looked at each other for a moment then in unison reached out and place their hands in the indents, which fit perfectly.  A yellow glow came from beneath Tk's hand, a pink from Kari's.  The sound of sliding brick could be heard behind the wall and suddenly, a small portion of the wall shifted back.

"Get back!"  Tk yelled jumping in front of Kari as a bright shining light crept out from behind the boulder.  The light got stronger and the rest of the rock moved away revealing two eggs necklaces. The rose in the air and moved towards the children.

"Oh! Look!!" Kari shouted, as the light got brighter.  "The light!"  It was a swirl of yellow and pink, slowly separating and turning almost white. Thinking of Gatomon, and the light shining, she reached up her arms towards it and her egg split in a million pieces, revealing a shining tiara.  In an instant she was away in an ice cage smiling at her partner, who smiled back.  'Great job' the cat like Digimon whispered.  The image faded and she was back in the room.  The tiara fell into place on her head, and a bright star dangling down from it on her forehead.  Tk watched in awe as Kari's transformation took place.  He looked down disappointed at his own necklace, a simple egg on his chest. _I thought Kari and I would grow together… _

Yeah Joe and Tai will be more involved soon, no worries.  Next ones a bit more Izzy and Mimi, then it will be more Matt and Sora.  Hope you liked it… please review!  

-Climbing Rose


	17. Climbing Mountians

Digimon Season #3  
  
American version  
  
Love and Friendship  
  
Ch17.-'Climbing Mountain's'  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.  
  
-At the bottom of a mountain-  
  
"Izzy… I was only kidding. I'm scared, but I'll climb the mountain. I'd do anything to save Palmon." Izzy sat up.  
  
"You drive me crazy, ya know that?" Mimi smiled at him sweetly. "Well, anyhow, first things first." Izzy began, standing up, fully recovered from his previous episode. "We have to make sure the rope is secure.." With this statement he lunged for the dangling cord. It broke off in his hand.. "Heh… Clearly this rope was not intended for humans." They both sat down feeling dejected. "Now what?"  
  
"I could make a crown out of those pretty vines." Mimi offered pulling on the vines. Izzy blinked. Mimi smiled at him nervously, and continued tugging. The vines didn't budge.  
  
"MIMI!!!" Izzy shouted. Mimi winced. "Your BRILLIANT! We'll use the vines to climb the mountain!"  
  
-In a faraway tower-  
  
"NO!!" A pink bird screamed in a tower as the red-hot lash of a whip hurled down upon her back. "Why are you hurting me?" The creature asked, hot tears falling from her eyes. She received no response, only another slash, deeper still. "SORAAAAA!!!!" The bird screamed  
  
-A short distance away-  
  
"BIYO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora shouted as the tears poured down her cheeks. Her hand grasped tightly around her locket. She jerked again as more pain shot through her body and she began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Sora, Sora," Matt whispered through his own tears, he tried to stroke her cheek but she jerked away again, dangerously close to a rock. He had to figure out some other way to communicate with her. He quickly clasped both hands on her face. Her eye's shot open and she stared at him through her tears, unblinking, her breath taken in short raspy gasps. "Sora, tell me." She continued staring, still connected to Biyomon, her eyes gleaming with pain. If she can't tell me, how can I protect her from what's hurting her!?!?! What am I suppose to do?? Only then did he remember the new powers. He put his hands around hers, trying to feel the connection that her locket was creating. Slowly, knowing it was his only chance to connect with Sora, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"Don't look down Mimi, we're almost there!" Izzy called up from below her. They started out climbing together, side by side, but then the mountain got a little too steep. There was only room for one person to climb safely. So they formed a two-person line, Mimi in front. The vines had disappeared so they started using rocks.  
  
"Don't worry I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. As long as I don't have to look down. Maybe I'll even do this for fun one day when we get back." She paused and tested a rock then moved her foot onto it. "Don't forget to test the rocks Izzy, some of them aren't all that steady."  
  
"I noticed.." Izzy answered wryly, holding a rock that just came out in his hand.  
  
"Izzy I'm touching the grass!! OH, I'm almost there! One more step!" As her fist clenched the grass a large cracking sound came from below her. Izzy looked down and felt sick to his stomach. Not because of the height, but because the sound was coming from the rocks under his feet.  
  
"Um. Mimi?" Izzy said tightening his grip on the rocks. A finally sickening cracking sound was heard and the rocks fell away.  
  
"MIMI!!!!" He screamed holding on for dear life. Mimi turned and looked behind her. The first thing she noticed was how high they were. Her stomach flip-flopped. Then she saw Izzy dangling by his two arms, grasping the rocks so hard his knuckles were white.  
  
Gulp "Hold on Izzy!" Oh god, what am I going to do? She looked up and saw a part of vine hanging over the top. "I'm going to get that vine and toss it down to you." She leapt up the side of the mountain on to the flat top and grabbed the vine, tossing down to Izzy. Izzy reached up and grabbed it. More rocks fell down.  
  
"HURRY PULL ME UP!!!!!" Mimi pulled and Izzy half climbed until Mimi could see his hands on the edge of cliff. She threw her hands on top of his and pulled him up. They both stood up shakily, holding hands looking down from the top of the mountain. At that moment a peculiar thing happened, their bracelets started glowing and Mimi's pendant and Izzy's indentation became intertwined. Suddenly they were jolted into a tunnel, similar to the tunnel Matt and Sora had been in. A strange voice from deep within shattered the silence of the tunnel.  
  
"When sincerity and knowledge unite, it will be hard to lose the fight." And from that point came the pictures, and Mimi and Izzy both saw each others lives; all their insecurities, strengths, weakness and joyful moments. And when the vision ended they possessed the same gift as Sora and Matt, except they only had to hold hands to connect completely.  
  
^_^ Finally! Another chapter! I'll keep them coming, no worries! Having a study hall is a lot more fun than I though. Please review!!! (and let me know if you want me to e-mail you whenever I get the next chapter out.)  
  
~Climbing Rose 


	18. Ice Cold

Digimon Season #3

American version 

Love and Friendship

Ch18.-' Ice Cold'

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.     

            The winds blew against Taichi's body relentlessly.  It was a long time since he had last felt the pain the air was creating.  He was numb all over.  He looked over at Joe and in wry humor noticed how the snow stuck to his face; frozen on his eyebrows and eyelashes.  The two had run out of things to talk about a while ago.  Besides which, Joe mentioned earlier when you opened your mouth to speak you risked getting your lips wet.  The water would freeze and split your lips, leaving them raw.  _Not that it really matters; I wouldn't feel it now anyway._  Tai glanced down haphazardly at his wrist. _3:30, only a half hour left now._  He examined his digital watch a little more thoroughly_.  _He had never seen the change from digi-egg to watch take place.  He was too busy worrying about the injured Joe. He saw the courage emblem imbedded in the background of the watch and there were three buttons on the side.  Cautiously, Tai pressed the first button and the emblem glowed, the light shouting out from it like a laser. He scrunched up his face, waiting for it to start glowing brighter or for something to blow up. Nothing changed.  _Oh!! It's a light!! Ha ha. That's pretty cool._   He tried the second button. A blurry, static-filled panel took the place of the watch face.  The words 'Low Power' flashed on and off the screen.  _Okay.. clearly that one is not working.._ Tai looked suspiciously at the last button.  It was red and slightly larger then all the others.  _Now, knowing Gennai, and all those tv's shows previously…I probably shouldn't press this button._

"Oh well!" Tai said out loud and moved his finger over the red button; Joe turns around to see what Tai's doing.

"Um Tai… I don't think you should-" ::click::  

A powerful warm aura filled the air surrounding Tai's and Joe's body with an orangey light, but the glowing dulled and faded; replaced with computer's malfunctioning clicks, and the chilly breeze.  

"LEVEL NOT ATTAINED." A metallic voice stated.

-_Back to Matt and Sora_ - 

            As Matt kissed Sora, he added his power to Biyomon's and Sora's connection so that a bridge was created.  Sora, Matt, and Biyo connect, but weakened and separated, they cannot form a digi-human, which is the ultimate battle form.   Sora held onto Biyo as long as possible, but the bond began to break. The portal ripped open to clam Biyomon back to the horror she had come from.  But Sora, overprotective and self sacrificing, flung Biyo at Matt, and threw herself into the portal. Like a rubber band the three are snapped back to the forest/ tower.  Matt pulled away from Sora kiss and Sora faded into Biyo. Biyo's torturer watched in amazement as the pink bird faded, and then became replaced with a red haired girl.  The torturer's master stepped out from behind him, to gaze at the girl laying chained, her eye's still in a daze, almost paralyzed, recovering from the amount of energy she lost in the connection.

"Well done."   He smirked evilly.  He grabbed her face with his hands, forcing her face to look up towards his. "She should recover shortly, then we can begin. I want her to feel the pain she's caused me."  Sora couldn't hear anything he was saying; she was so weak the only thing she made out were mumblings, but as she looked in his eyes she felt her body grow cold.  Matt's eye's were an icy blue but she always felt them to be warm and loving; her capturer's were a dark red, but they were as hard and as cold as ice.  Using all her strength she wrenched her eyes away from his face, and fell into a deep, dreamless, unconsciousness. 

-_Ice Caverns_-

Tk walked ahead of Kari through the tunnels.  Kari followed in his footsteps, and watched curiously.  Tk had changed so much since his last trip to the digital world.  She knew that he loved her, but it was different from when they where younger.  He was taking care of his problems by himself.  He didn't tell her what he was feeling as much.  He was becoming independent, mature; becoming the man he wanted to be.  Kari knew she had to let him grow on his own, and that she couldn't carry him through his struggles like she had wanted to when she was younger.  She had to be the support from the sidelines, and let him fight his own fights at home.  It was so hard watching him though. He walked ahead of her his shoulders stiff, looking straight ahead. She loved him, and she new it was hurting him that she had gotten her egg to transform first, but she wished he wouldn't be so cold about it.

This one's for Sorato4ever, thanks for the e-mail.  Sorry it took so long, I'm a senior in high school now, and stupidly, I piled on all the hard classes, as well as a few college courses, and just for kicks, a job on the side.  In all the commotion I totally forgot about this story.  I was so surprised to see the fanfiction review e-mail in my mailbox!!  I really loved this story too… I'll try to update monthly @ worst.  I need to finish it, and I'll try. More Sora and Takari in the next chapter! 

Love and Peace, 

Climbing Rose 


End file.
